


Priest of Pentacles

by RusCanWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Horror, Death, M/M, Tarot, Witch AU, Witchcraft, acolyte!russia, implied witch trials, witch!canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusCanWonderland/pseuds/RusCanWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches and their Covens are always protected by a man of the cloth, they are called the Priests of Pentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for us warping the perception of religious society. In this story witches have been part of polite society for centuries and certain Christian denominations of the church, instead of condemning them, protect them. Based loosely off of Practical Magic.

Tarot cards had always fascinated Ivan. Even though he wasn’t a witch, and never could be one, he enjoyed the drawings of the mystical cards and the meanings behind them. That was how he had met Matthew.

Matthew had been about sixteen when Ivan had met him, the older male having gone to the local carnival with his two sisters. 

There were various booths that small town celebrities had set up, some for charity, some to help pay bills, but all to show off unique talents and infamous skills. Katyusha and Ivan, being the owners of a small sheep farm nearby, had set up a booth of knitted goods and skeins of woolen yarn, trading off tending to the booth in order to entertain five-year-old Natalia in turns. Ivan, being the much more easily manipulated sibling, had given in to the child’s begging for funnel cakes and had carried her piggy-back to the booth, watching the plump woman behind the counter fry up the treat and then coat it with honey and powdered sugar. 

She had smiled at the man, who was much taller than most of the other townsfolk, Katyusha a more well-endowed woman than the other townsfolk to match her height, and it was expected that their little sister would also one day reach that same monstrous height as her siblings. All three of them had silvery hair and bright violet eyes, which would have been unusual even for witches but simply left them with the strange ability to turn heads and nothing more. 

While Ivan had walked with Natalia eating her treat, inevitably getting honey and sugar on the shoulder of his jacket, he had come across a booth that had interested him greatly.

Tarot Readings - $5

Ivan hummed as he peered at the sign, decorated with the pentacle symbol that all witches acknowledged, before he looked at the young man sitting behind the counter of the booth. He had bright blue eyes and Ivan was unsurprised at their intensity. He was, however, surprised with the demure appearance of the witch. Soft blonde curls, pulled back in the typical bun, and pale skin that, despite being mostly covered in the typical black of witches garb, looked like it would be just as flawless all across the thing frame. He had cute glasses and lips and a pentacle pendant resting against his chest. He certainly didn’t look like the pinnacle of evil that the pastor raved about every Sunday… He looked sweet and gentle and like he wanted to just read his book. 

Usually witches were very bold, very up front, and very seductive. They were beautiful, even in their older ages, and it was obvious that they used that to their advantages. It was one of the reasons that they were considered so dangerous, as male or female witches had the ability to lead all people, man or woman, into grave sin. 

But this sweet looking young man didn’t seem like that at all. He was reading a book, quiet, intent gaze peering through oval-shaped glasses at the text inside, which was obviously written in what his kind called “Theban”. Ivan had peered into one of those types of books once, and while it simply seemed like gibberish to him, it had looked beautiful, like some sort of exotic poetry. 

It… Would have been a terrible lie for him to say that he wasn’t completely enthralled by witchcraft… He quite often found himself curious and wondering, though too god-fearing to seek out a witch and ask about their ways… But here was a perfect opportunity, in a community carnival, where no one would judge or think twice about him speaking with a witch… And really, didn’t one gain more knowledge and understanding by asking questions? If he asked enough questions than the exotic and fascinating culture would probably appear more mundane and everyday… Then there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Ivan peered at Natalia, still completely enthralled with her treat and looking slightly sleepy as her nap time approached, before he decided that he wanted to talk to the witch. 

“E-excuse me?” He asked shyly, leaning his towering stature forward so that he didn’t seem too big. “I’d like a reading?” He wasn’t sure what that implied, but it sounded interesting, and doubtless it would be just as attractive as the people and language of witches. 

Matthew was well aware of Ivan’s presence before the other male even said a word. 

Daintily, he slid a red cord into the middle of the pages he was reading, before he fixed the nervous male with a sweet little smile. “Of course….right this way,” he gestured with his arm to an open tent just behind the booth he had been sitting at. He waited until Ivan and the sleeping girl was inside before following. With nimble fingers, Matthew released a golden rope that held up the flaps of the tent and smiled as they fluttered closed. 

“If you want,” Mathew started, as he moved around the taller male’s form and gestured to a small collection of blankets and pillows that resided on the grassy ground of the tent, “…you can set her down there. Bageshri is as lazy as she looks.” The only other occupant of the little area of soft things was a long, sleeping black cat, her tail swishing every so often. 

The only other thing in the space was a small table with a deep purple, velvety tablecloth spread on top, two chairs, and a small white candle that casually flickered in the cool air. “Please, have a seat,” the blonde witch offered with a gentle smile as he took up roost in one of the chairs, hands folded as he watched the stranger intently.

Ivan took a careful seat across from the witch after gently resting his sister on the pile of pillows. The little girl had her fist relatively shoved into her mouth and when she was released from her brother’s arms she opened her eyes only briefly before she fell back asleep. “Thank you.” Ivan murmured, smiling as he folded his hands over his lap. “So… Um… I’m Ivan.” The man held out his hand to the blonde, wondering why on earth he was even bothering to introduce himself.

Matthew smiled, holding out his hand to gently touch the tips of his fingers to Ivan’s palm. “I’m Matthew,” he introduced with a kind smile before pulling back his hand. Blue eyes concentrated on Ivan’s face for a quiet moment before he placed his hands into his lap. 

“I am certain this is your first time?” the young witch asked with a knowing smile. “You don’t have to be nervous or afraid…the cards will simply help you.” Reaching in to a small pocket on his outfit, Matthew gently set the deck of cards on the table. Each witch had their own, blessed and cared for since they were first received. He easily shuffled them before fanning them out on the table in a perfect, pretty little arch. 

“I want you to choose six of them, but only when you’re ready. There are no wrong choices…and there is no pressure. Take your time…and concentrate, alright?” Matthew’s voice was like buttermilk, sweet and and tender as he removed his hands from the fanned out cards, giving the control to Ivan. “This is your reading, unique and important as you are.”

Ivan nodded his understanding, examining the cards slowly and carefully before he picked the first one from the center. The second was picked from the farthest left, then the farthest right. Three cards laid out before him before he took the next two in a similar fashion. He paused as his fingers rested on the final card he had selected, frowning at it and feeling the urge to leave it. Taking that as a sign his fingers gently ghosted over the cards before he found the card that felt right and selecting it. 

Ivan paused before lowering his fingers back to the table before him, glancing down shyly as he nodded to Matthew. “You… You said six, right?”

“Correct,” Matthew nodded, smile gentle as he watched Ivan’s face the entire time he had chosen his cards. “Are you certain this is your hand? Or would you like me to shuffle again?”

Ivan pursed his lips at the cards before he nodded. “It feels right.” He murmured, not daring to touch the cards further for fear of interfering with Matthew’s magic.

Matthew smiled; this Ivan was very sweet and shy. How wonderful a thing to see in a man that was certainly very strong. Nodding his head, Matthew touched his fingers to his lips before gesturing to the cards like he was blowing a silent kiss. The movement caused the candle’s flame to flicker and the first card Ivan had touched slid forward and turned on its own. 

The blonde’s smile deepened as the card touched down and he extended a finger to touch the tip of the intricate border. “The Sun…,” he flickered his eyes to Ivan’s face and couldn’t help but give him another gentle smile. “This means that good health, happiness, enjoyment and pleasure are all coming to you. Perhaps the conception of a child?” he suggested with a playful look. “Success and fulfillment…are they things you’ve been looking for?”

Ivan nodded. “I… Yes.” He murmured. “I don’t… I don’t think a child is quite… Possible…” The man gave a smile. “But… I’ve been looking for fulfillment and success…”

“The Sun is telling you that this success is coming towards you and it should bring you happiness,” Matthew nodded, before the second card Ivan selected turned and settled onto the tabletop. “The Wheel of Fortune,” he smiled. Matthew liked this card. For those deserving of good things, this card usually meant they got them. And for others…this card was of little favor to them. 

“Have you noticed things lately that…seem to be coincidence? They are not…it suggests you wish to have a turning point in your life, a positive change. Destiny and fate are at play here, and they seem to be smiling favorably on you.”

Ivan smiled at that, perking up slightly. “R-really? I…” The man nodded at that and bowed his head. “Thank you.” He murmured, his hands worrying at the sleeves of his jacket. 

“Relax, Ivan,” Matthew smiled, placing his fingers on Ivan’s wrist. “You are among friends here,” the blonde smiled and gestured with a playful smile towards the cat curling up with the man’s little sister, purring loudly. The third card turned and Matthew frowned just a little. 

“The Emperor. Is there a man in your life that you don’t think will be proud or caring of your successes? This is telling me that because of this man or of a strong male figure, that you feel your success is just out reach.” Matthew rarely felt true concern for the people that came into his tent for readings, but for Ivan, the feeling was quite strong. 

Ivan seemed to wilt slightly at that and he looked back at his sister before he shrugged and looked back at the table. “I wish it wasn’t true… But it is.” He murmured softly, not saying any more on the subject.

Matthew was silent for a moment, eyes locked on Ivan’s face before he continued , the fourth card flipping onto the table. The blonde’s smile was back again, and reached across to gently tap the other male’s hand. “The Fool….this card is telling me that you’re considering leaving your job…your home, your routine even for something bigger and greater that you don’t even know is coming yet, but you have an idea of what it may be. It’s telling me you need to have confidence, that potential and love are coming your way, for you…it is telling me…happiness, Ivan…that is what is yours.”

Ivan’s expression was contemplative and he looked like he wanted to say something but simply nodded instead, returning Matthew’s smile as he looked at the line of cards and then the blonde. He gave his sleeping sister a glance before he turned his eyes back to Matthew with a smile. “An interesting card for such a good reading.” He murmured softly before he fell silent again.

Laughing softly, Matthew nodded his head as his fingers pressed to his mouth to hide the joyous expression. “Yes…it is trying to tell you that you’ll be so happy you will act like a fool…drunk off of joy…a fool in love, things like that,” he stated, before the fifth card flipped onto  
the table. 

Matthew was silent as he regarded it for a moment, before he licked his lips and set Ivan with a gentle smile. “The Tower…you try to control events, outcomes, protection of others and to ensure their safety and joy before yourself. It is not always going to be that way…there are unexpected challenges that you’ll have to go through….but it does not mean that it is impossible to achieve. Whatever move or change you have wanted to make…perhaps your riches and rewards may not be so great…your house may not be very big or your land not very wide, but it will succeed in due time.”

Ivan smiled at Matthew and the card before he shrugged. “That’s true… As everything else has been to my knowledge…” He stared at the one unturned card and then looked back at Matthew. “What does that one represent?”

“Let’s see,” the blonde smiled, watching the card lift and turn before settling onto the table. Ah…this card is usually when people started pointing fingers at Witches and declaring them evil. 

“Death,” Matthew stated softly, but upturned his lips in a fond smile. “This is my favorite card,” he told the other male, making sure to watch his expression carefully. “It represents change, transformation. Whatever challenges, failures, terrible things that happen, there are always, always new beginnings for you. It means a fresh start…a second chance…it is a symbol to not forget that life is precious and is worth living to its fullest extent every single day. It is not a bad omen….but a good one, …a well deserving one.”

Ivan looked over his entire reading and smiled slowly at the good fortune before him. He tilted his head and smiled over at the blonde. “I don’t necessarily believe in leaving things to fate… But it helps to know that I’m somewhat favored by it.” He murmured before he looked back at the cards. He turned to Matthew and tilted his head slowly. “I… I have a question…” He murmured slowly, carefully. “And… And don’t think I’m being rude or anything… But… Why can’t Witches read their own tarots?”

Blinking, Matthew stared at Ivan’s face a for a moment before he smiled gently and pressed a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret,” he told him, a playful glint in his eyes as he gently gathered the cards back into an organized deck. “I hope you have found your answers, Ivan.”

“I have.” Ivan murmured with a smile, nodding as he crouched to lift Natalia into his arms, the little girl whining before she tucked her face against Ivan’s neck. “Thank you.” He murmured with a smile. 

Nodding, Matthew stood to politely escort the siblings from his tent but paused, a little frown tugging at his features. “Will you wait just a moment?” Matthew asked before turning to the table and crouching. Beneath was a wooden box and after shuffling through it for a moment, Matthew returned to Ivan with a little burlap bag. 

“She should be careful…around your livestock. If she were to trip and fall, place this on her cuts and scrapes, it’ll make her feel better,” Matthew smiled, holding the bag out to Ivan that contained a thick, herby salve that contained lavender and arborvitae. 

Ivan smiled and nodded, accepting the salve as he adjusted his sister in his arms. “Oh! Oh, here!” The man fumbled in his pocket before he pulled out his wallet and managed to tug five dollars from within. “Here, here.” He murmured, smiling down at the blonde. “If… If you ever need any blankets or anything… Just, just come to the farm and I’ll help you.” He murmured with a smile. “I… I hope to see you around more often.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very bad idea to surprise a Witch, much less a coven. Which was why Pastor Lars always made it a point to announce a meeting and the reason for the gathering whenever there would be a change within their community. The pastor was a tall man and as he looked through his living room, where the gathering or fifteen or so witches, those who were still young and not bedridden with age, and sighed through his nostrils as he braced himself for the outcry that would no doubt result. 

“I know that you are all aware of the reason for this meeting.” The man swept his silver eyes over the group before he continued. “I have taken in an application for an acolyte, and you are all aware of the duties he would perform not only within my church, but within your community. He is a good young man, with a very strong heart that has remained pure and good-intentioned for years. I respect him and I am sure that he will earn your respect as well.” The pastor turned to the doorway into the kitchen. “Ivan, come introduce yourself.”

Ivan stood tall in his new uniform, a pure white jacket and pants with a black shirt beneath, the high collar buttoned completely up to his neck, with a silver pentagram hanging from a chain about his neck. His silver hair was in a vague semblance of order, but a few stray hairs that refused to stay down brushed along his forehead and ears, his bright violet eyes sweeping over the small crowd of Witches as he gave an uncertain smile, shy and quiet even as he stood before the men and women. 

“I… I’m Ivan Braginski… My family owns the sheep farm at the edge of town… I… I applied for this job a month ago… And I hope to be welcomed into your community… I am here to serve you just as much as I am here to serve the pastor… If not more for you…” 

There was a rustle of robes and soft murmurs as the Witches glanced between one another while assessing the newcomer standing before them. There was no doubt in a single mind that he wasn’t as kind and genteel as he made himself seen. The innocence and kindness radiated off of him potently and it made a few of the younger Witches suspicious. 

An older woman that sat beside a fiercely green eyed man, nodded her head knowingly, her soft blue eyes traveling along his form and along every inch. “…he will need our blessing,” she declared, her voice as ancient as she looked.

“Let him prove himself at least,” another voice clipped in which belonged to a woman, a fierce redhead with stunning features that most normal humans warned their boys about. “Just because the river looks shallow…-

“…doesn’t mean it is. Yes, yes,” the older woman finished, earning a haughty glare that she didn’t seem to notice and if she did, she couldn’t be bothered to care. “Ivan…have you even ever met a Witch?” The old woman asked, her head tilting down knowingly but gentle as she observed his face and expressions. “What is it….that brought you to this life path?”

“I met one about a week ago at the fair.” Ivan explained, honest and not letting his gaze move from the older woman. “As for what brought me on this life path… I don’t know.” Ivan stated simply. “I could say many things to convince you that I am perfect for this task. I could say a good many pretty words or rehearsed lines… But I won’t, because I know that you aren’t that stupid.” The man flicked his gaze to the redhead that had spoken earlier. “But I feel that this is the right path, that this is my path… And I will walk it until it changes.”

The old woman smiled after a moment and nodded her head, gray hair brushing long down her back as it rested uncoiled from the typical bun. A lot of the older witches didn’t feel the need to keep their hair as tidy and uniform, there service upon the earth and humankind granting them the right to be a little bit more free. 

“A good answer, Mr. Braginski.” Gesturing to the green eyed man beside her, she stood, her robes pooling gracefully around her feet. “This is Arthur. He oversees a few of our younger Witches, one might you have come across while at the fair. It is his division of the Coven that deals a lot with affairs with humans,” she explained as Arthur nodded, curt but polite. 

“We will have someone show you around, escort you through our town and then they will bring you back here, and by then it will be up to you should you wish to stay with us. We are lenient enough to give a new acolyte the choice to stay or go should he find the work and lifestyle here not to his favor.” 

Ivan gave a small smile and nodded. “Thank you. I’m sure that there will be little that could sway my decision.” The older male turned his gaze to the younger witches present before he looked back at the green eyed witch. “Should I wait in the other room for you to select my guide?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve already selected one, yourself?” Arthur asked, head tilted in an inquisitive manner as he gestured to the young witches, clumped together like a pack of little bats. Matthew had been silently watching the entire time, not surprised too much to see Ivan here. 

He had had a feeling for weeks. 

Ivan pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Am I allowed to?” He asked slowly, the first sign of uncertainty he had shown, and rightly so. It was common knowledge that to ask the wrong question or to make an assumption about the ways of a coven could have disastrous consequences. The question that Arthur had asked felt like a test of itself, like the question of why he had chosen such a path. 

Arthur watched Ivan quietly for a moment before a little smile spread on his mouth. “I don’t assume you believe in fate, Mr. Braginski?” he asked, gesturing to his little gathering of young Witches that he cared for deeply. Matthew stood, eyes lingering on Ivan’s form as he stepped lightly around the others near him. “If you don’t, I believe it wise for you to start.”

Ivan tilted his eyes to Matthew and a bright smile lit up his face at recognition. “Matthew.” He murmured and the other witches watched as a warm aura poured off the human without his knowledge or volition. Whether Ivan knew or not, it was obvious to the coven that he was already quite taken with the young witch, despite only having met once.

“Ivan,” Matthew echoed back, gentle as ever, a fond smile lighting up his features. “I take it you are well?” he asked, as Arthur stepped aside and Matthew led the taller male out of the room and outside. He ducked his face shyly as he drew in a breath, head straightening a little. “You hold yourself together quite well….were you nervous?” Unbeknownst to them, they left an entire room of Witches quietly watching after them before a round of silent looks and knowing smiles filled the space. 

“I’ve never been so terrified in my life.” Ivan whispered with a smile, pausing before he offered his arm to Matthew. “I’m… Not sure what your traditions dictate… But I was told to offer my arm?” It was amusing how he could project such confidence to a room full of witches, but when it came to one young fledgling he was a stumbling mess.

“That’s very kind,” Matthew told him, gently lacing his arm with Ivan’s. “Witches, as stubborn and independent as they sometimes might seem, love to feel protected, but I suppose that goes for everyone in a way,” Matthew hummed, leading Ivan away from the building where hushed chatter had already started again. “I’m…sure you’ll like it here. It is very nice once you get used to it,” he offered, speaking mostly of the seclusion. “Your sisters….are they well?”

“They are.” Ivan nodded. “Natalia has enjoyed riding the sheep while they wore their winter coats… She was very disappointed by us shearing them two weeks ago.” Ivan smiled. “She’s determined to try and ride them again.” Ivan looked down at Matthew and tilted his head. “Is everyone in your family part of the coven?”

Smiling gently, Matthew shook his head. “I have a brother…but he is quite successful and has made my parents quite rich,” he told the other male, walking him past houses and gardens full of healing herbs and spices. A Witch knew how to work the earth, and everywhere things flowered and took root, making the space green and fruitful and fragrant. “This is where I live with Arthur and the other young Witches, we don’t have parents with us…so Arthur has raised us all mostly since children,” Matthew explained before showing him a blacksmith and the path that led down to a river that ran beside an open patch of land with crops and cattle. “I’m sure they’ll love you here, Ivan….you are very honest and kind.”

“I was under the impression that those were good traits for an acolyte to have?” Ivan asked with a smile. “And I think that your coven is very open… They feel less frightening than everyone makes them out to be.” The older male tilted his head to Matthew. “I have a question…” He murmured, pulling Matthew to a gentle halt and tilting his head to stare at bright blue eyes. “Did you… Did you know? When you read my cards… That I would be coming here?”

Matthew searched Ivan’s face for a moment before smiling warmly and shaking his head. “No…I had no idea I would ever see you again, Ivan. But would you like to know something?” he asked, starting to walk and gently tugging Ivan with him towards a large barn where tools and grains were kept. “…I am glad you are here. I have dreamt about you.”

Ivan tilted his head curiously, innocent violet eyes staring at the blonde as he followed. “You’ve dreamt of me? Why?”

“Witches dream of things that will be, of riddled futures that have become an art to try and figure and decipher,” Matthew explained, sliding his arm from from Ivan’s. “For me having dreamt of you..of different forms of you…it ensured me we were destined to meet again,” he covered, brushing at slightly reddened cheeks with his fingertips. “Why? Well…not even I have the answer to that.”

Ivan smiled brightly at that before he took Matthew’s hand gently, following the blonde slowly, matching his pace to Matthew’s so that he was side by side with the blonde. “I’m glad… Thank you for keeping me in your thoughts.”

“I don’t believe I even had the choice if I wanted to or not,” Matthew told him with a shy smile as he led him towards where they had started. “….after your blessing, if you decided to stay…,” Matthew started carefully as he listened to the warm wind of the dying summer rustle the high tops of trees, “..I will make you something. But Ivan…you should know,” he mumbled, stopping to turn and face Ivan, “…that once part of this Coven, you will be loved, and you will be cared for. Your loyalty and ours will be strong….never will you want for anything and I am certain it will be a pleasure….to care for you, acolyte.”Matthew gave him a warm smile, hands coming to cup one of Ivan’s. “I didn’t lie to you when I told you that you deserved every happiness…and I will do my part to personally ensure it.”

Ivan smiled down at Matthew, tilting his head to press his forehead to Matthew’s carefully in a gesture that he had seen the witches display to one another, unaware of how intimate it was. “Thank you.” He murmured, pulling back and smiling. “I’ll do my best to deserve your protection and help.”

Matthew’s face reddened deeply as he drew in a little breath, his eyes wide as they searched Ivan’s face. It cannot be as it seems, his mind raced, his heart hammering lightly in his ears. He plastered on a little smile, before nodding, his head tilting down for a moment. “You are certain you wish to stay? After accepting that…your fate is out of my hands,” he breathed, gesturing ever so slightly to the building that they had first started at.

“Is there a reason you seem like you’re trying to convince me out of this?” Ivan teased, looking at the building with a contemplative gaze before he turned back to Matthew and nodded. “I want this… I think… I’m meant to be here.” He turned and smiled down at Matthew. “And like I said. I’ll walk this path until it ceases to be the right one.”

“I’m not trying to convince you out of this…I’m trying to make sure that this is what you want. I want you to be happy…I want you to…want to be here,” Matthew mumbled, releasing Ivan’s hands in order to worry his own fingers. “Ivan….for what it is worth…I am happy our paths crossed even for a moment,” he admitted to him shyly before glancing up with a gentle smile. 

Ivan smiled. “I am too… And I look forward to having our paths stay close to one another for as long as they may.”

When they returned the coven had already prepared for the blessing and Ivan glanced around curiously. There was a carving in the floor, once hidden by a throw rug that had been lifted out of the way. There was a small table present with a narrow but deep hole in the middle, a thin duct carved into the wood allowing for whatever substance that filled it to drip onto the carving in the floor. A knife rested beside it and Ivan looked at the circle of witches before he stepped directly onto the carving.

The old woman smiled, her face gentle and crinkling charmingly as she pat at Ivan’s arm. “I am pleased to see that you’ll be staying,” she told him, before gesturing for Arthur to step forward. The blonde witch took hold of Ivan’s hand and the dagger in the other, a firm but gentle look on his face as he gave the other male the knife.

“…you must be the one to direct the knife’s blade, not one of us. It is symbolic to you making this decision on your own,” Arthur instructed as he held Ivan’s hands over the table. “When you do this, your blessing will commence and you will be bound to this Coven.”

Ivan nodded his understanding, looking down at the knife in his hand. It was a simple thing, thin and featureless and for a moment Ivan worried that the blade was too dull to cut his hand. He jumped when after a moment in his hand the metal warmed and shifted slowly. It turned into a broken half of a set of shears, like the kind that he might have used to cut a sheep’s wool. He stared at the blade for a moment before he glanced up at the witches before him. It was a few moments before Ivan steeled himself, placing the shear’s blade over his left palm, closing his hand around the blade and gritting his teeth. He dragged the blade roughly over his palm, a low breath escaping him as he opened his palm, letting the blood trickle from his flesh and onto the table, into the cup and duct until it dripped steadily onto the floor, the fluid filling the carving completely in a matter of minutes. 

Ivan gasped as a blaze of heat consumed him and his lungs compressed, his mouth filled with a frigid liquid sensation the contradicted the burn of his flesh. Breathing was hard and a sharp pain encircled his throat as his body crumpled on the ground, tensing and convulsing as the blessing tore at his very core before mending it, binding the human to the coven as surely as thread might bind two pieces of fabric together. 

The older witches were murmuring in Theban, their words overlapping and echoing and creating a soft cacophany of noise as they watched Ivan slowly still and his breathing return to normal. The eldest of the witches present turned to Matthew and smiled at him. “Matthew, dear, hold him, he seems very fond of you, it would be best for him to come to around you when the blessing is done.” She nodded to the coven, to the priest who had been overseeing silently, before she turned and walked from the room, the others slowly trickling out.

Arthur smiled and gave Matthew’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before he too left, his small flock of fledglings flitting behind him as he left, leaving Matthew alone with Ivan on the floor. 

Matthew knelt beside Ivan’s form, his fingers hesitating before reaching out to thread in his hair. It felt so soft..the color of beautiful moonlight…the color of stars. Tenderly, he gathered the other male into his arms, and held him close, his body shifting fully onto the floor as he cradled Ivan like a child. The man’s shoulders and upper back lay in his lap, while Matthew’s left arm coddled his head. His right hand gently brushed at Ivan’s chest, avoiding the new marks around his neck as he hummed to him softly, rocking and swaying like a mother would.

He was lovely…so very sweet and gentle…Matthew would not deny his fondness for Ivan. He had seen the man in his dreams every night since the carnival….appearing as himself..or as a white bear…or a white bird, always around and always protecting Matthew from harm. It spoke volumes to the blonde witch that Ivan was here, in his arms, unconscious but here….it made Matthew believe that fate had much more in store for him. He sang softly, carefully as he waited, never once getting tired of his stead or wanting to move in the first place. 

It was nightfall by the time that Ivan woke, aching and stiff, but strangely calm and settled. His eyes opened slowly and after a few moments the acolyte turned his violet eyes to look at Matthew. “Did I not do well?” The man asked, frowning slightly at the empty room, almost instantly collapsing back against the blonde in exhaustion despite having spent several hours doing nothing but recover from the blessing. 

“You did beautifully,” Matthew told him,voice soft and sweet. The blonde ran his fingers through Ivan’s hair as he shook his head. “You’d do well to stay down and rest…a blessing by an entire Coven is quite a hefty pill to swallow. They left to give you time to recover…with me,” he told him with a smile, Matthew tilting his head down to where his elbow was suddenly nudged by a soft black head. “Oh…and Bageshri of course. It seems she has taken quite the liking to you.” Matthew was quiet for a moment before he smoothed his fingers over Ivan’s chest once more, careful and inquisitive. “How do you feel…? Do you hurt too badly? I could perhaps find something to help..”

Ivan’s fingers grasped Matthew’s clumsily when the blonde suggested that he go elsewhere. “I’d… I’d feel better if you remained.” Ivan murmured, hating how weak he sounded. He ached, yes, and his neck burned with pain, but he refused to let Matthew leave him. It felt disturbingly nice to be so close to the young witch, like he was surrounded with nothing but soft warmth and gentleness. He could easily fall deep into that sensation and never worry about leaving. Tilting his head the man sighed as he pressed his head to Matthew’s stomach, listening to the faint sound of his body as he grasped at slim, smooth fingers. Instinctively his thumb rubbed over Matthew’s knuckles, the callouses from picking burrs out of sheep’s wool and being clumsy with shears and needles decorated his fingers, but Matthew’s were soft and smooth and perfect against his own. 

“I’d remain with you for as long as you wanted me to,” Matthew told the man softly, eyes soft as they watched Ivan slowly fall asleep again. In another hour or so the priest came to help Matthew take Ivan to the room he’d be staying in. Even with Ivan settled in the plush bed surrounded in hand stitched pillows and quilts, completely safe and warm, Matthew refused to leave him. He stayed with him long into the night and only moved in the morning to go make him something to eat. He figured Ivan would want something familiar to eat and ended up taking his time to make him pancakes. Bringing it back to Ivan’s bedside, Matthew settled to wait for him to wake, his hand slipping back into the calloused digits that he was startlingly fond of.

Ivan woke some time later, eyes flickering in confusion as he looked around before his gaze landed on Matthew. Relief flooded his expression and a warm sense of security settled like a blanket over his chest. “How long have I been out?” The older male asked, the afternoon sun streaming into the room through the windows. He didn’t feel as sore or pained as he thought he would be, and as he rubbed his hand over his neck he was surprised at the rough texture that greeted him. Frowning, the man straightened, feeling the scarring around his throat, his hands slowly dropping as he traced the thick bands of tissue that encircled his entire neck from just beneath jaw to just above collarbones. 

“Almost a day,” Matthew supplied softly, watching Ivan carefully. The pancakes had turned into soup and that had turned into tea that he simply kept re-warming every hour or so. “…your scars. They…they are the worst part of the blessing,” Matthew told him, eyes dropping down to peer at the marred flesh. “They represent our ancestors…and the hangings that took place against innocent witches.” Shifting, the blonde reached forward to gently pat Ivan’s arm. “Do they hurt you?”

Ivan shook his head. “No, they are just something to get used to…” The man smiled as he looked up at Matthew. He turned his head when he smelled the soup and his eyes widened. “You made Borsch?” He asked, his accent thick on the word as he peered at the bowl curiously. “It smells delicious.”

“You are hungry?” Matthew asked, slightly breathless as he leaned forward with a little smile. “I had hoped you would be…you need to gather back your strength,” he hummed with a deeper smile as he leaned to get the soup and gently place it into Ivan’s hands. “It’s the first time I’ve made it.”

Ivan lifted the edge of the bowl to his lips, blowing at the fluid and taking a sip of it. The expression that crossed his face as he lowered the bowl once more could only be described as bliss. Eyes closed and throat swallowing slowly, the older male let out a soft sigh. “It’s delicious.” He murmured, turning his gaze to smile at the blonde. “This can’t be your first time making it.” He murmured. “It’s amazing.”

“I promise, it is,” Matthew breathed, eyes watching Ivan fondly. It made him feel intensely happy that the man like the soup, seemed to be feeling better…it was like everything was falling perfectly into place. He ducked his head humbly, shaking his head a little. “I can improve it…if perhaps you could one day show me how?” The idea made Matthew’s stomach twist with nerves as he smoothed at the wrinkles in the quilt over Ivan’s legs.

“Improve on something perfectly done?” Ivan asked as he drained the last of the fluid from the bowl before using the spoon to eat the potatoes and chunks of meat within. “I doubt I’d be a good mentor for that.” The man smiled as he finished eating. After that he drank the tea that he bad been given, blinking curiously at the taste. Rose hips and some sort of green tea mixed together in the hot water. “This is all very delicious.” He murmured with a smile at the blonde. “Thank you.”

Matthew’s heart warmed as he watched Ivan. “Please, it’s my pleasure.” Matthew stood after a moment, gathering the dishes onto a small,round wooden tray. “This place is yours now….you don’t have to stay hidden or away from us or the priest…when you are well, I’m sure they’ll start to seek you out for help,” the blonde hummed with a playful smile. “If you need anything else?” he asked softly, a little reluctant to actually leave the man but knowing he didn’t want to be an influence on him this early.

“Would you… Come back tomorrow?” Ivan asked softly, looking conflicted. “That’s… That’s allowed right?”

Blinking, Matthew watched Ivan’s face for a moment before he smiled, nodding his head. “Yes…I will. After my lessons,” he smiled, watching him for a few more minutes, breath held and words he wanted to say disappearing on his lips before he nodded his head. “…rest well, Ivan.” Matthew left the house quietly, the fading light of day being brightened by lanterns all along the routes of the town as he made his way home. The Witches did not fear the dark, but valued the light, and with their acolyte still a little too weak to aid in protecting them physically, the lanterns seemed to burn brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

An acolyte was meant to dress all in white as a general rule. They wore white jackets and pants and black shirts as a typical uniform, and even when dressed more casually when interacting in day to day lives they still kept that pattern of color. Ivan’s sister had fussed over his neck when she came to visit within the first week, bearing a soft pink scarf that even when wrapped three times about Ivan’s neck fell to his lower calves. The younger fledglings had taken to trailing after the acolyte, clutching at the fluttering ends of his scarf as he moved about the community and did what was needed of him. 

“Alright, alright.” Ivan murmured, grunting as he wrapped the two ends of the thick rope abouthis wrists, the two young fledglings that had been particularly fond of him, Lili and Peter, grasping the ends of his scarf in a mimicry of his own grip. “We’re going to show this stump whose boss, right?”

“Right!”

“Yes!”

A few of the elderly witches had gathered to watch Ivan help remove the tree that had accidentally been grown by a wayward spell in the night. It obstructed the doorway of one older woman’s home and Ivan had spent the morning chopping it down, now only having to remove the remains of the stump. 

“Alright, one, two, three!”

The children gave pulls to Ivan’s scarf and the man echoed the movements on the rope. The stump gave a groan and Ivan grunted as he managed to haul the last of the troublesome tree from the doorstep and onto the path. 

“You did it!” Ivan exclaimed, crouching in front of the two fledglings, who were squealing and bouncing in excitement. “You two were amazing! What would I do without your help?”

Peter puffed his little chest with pride and Lili covered her face as she giggled. The two were called by Arthur down the way and scurried off, unable to bask in their glory because of lessons. Ivan smiled and straightened, his hand rubbing at his lower back as he turned to the hatchet that was lodged into a pile of wood and he turned to chop the stump. 

Coming out of the building the fledglings were rushing towards, Matthew smiled as they waved and breezed past him, their eagerness to get to Arthur quite obvious. “Bring us something back, Matthew!” Peter called before Arthur shook his head with a fond little eye roll. Matthew laughed softly, and adjusted the basket on his arm, full of small vials and wrapped packages, and stepped off of the white painted porch. 

Ivan caught his eyes and Matthew smiled as he ducked his head. It was a great convenience that he was in the direction Matthew needed to go.

“Nettle and Rosinweed,” the blonde called softly, coming to a stop not far from where the acolyte was working at the pieces of tree stump. 

Ivan looked up as Matthew walked near, smiling as he watched the blonde walk, taking in the soft flutter of his shorter cape and the gait that could have been mistaken for floating in any other person. 

One of the elder witches chuckled at Ivan’s intent fascination with the blonde before she waved her hand and propelled the larger male backwards into the fence gently, his heels dragging in the dirt as he moved. Ivan let out a cry of alarm as he grasped the fence and settled himself, blinking as he stared at the witch before turning to see if Matthew had seen his rather undignified plight. He flushed when he realized that the blonde had. 

“Um… You look very nice.” He murmured, eyes flicking from Matthew’s face to the ground then back again.

Matthew shot a look at the witch before gracefully hurrying closer to Ivan. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, a little smile spreading over his lips. He tucked his head as he tried not to flush at Ivan’s compliments. 

“Thank you…I try to look better when I have to go into town,” he explained, gesturing to the basket on his arm. 

“I’ve noticed.” Ivan flushed as the words escaped him and his eyes widened. “Not that you don’t look nice all the time, but you look… I mean it’s… It’s obvious you dress up in nicer things when you go… Not that I’m being weird and watching you… I just…” Ivan rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, stepping back from the fence awkwardly before gesturing to the tree stump. “I’m just going to go… Yeah… Ignore me.” He murmured, walking back to his previous task and resuming it, his ears bright red despite his back being turned. 

Matthew watched him for a moment before he walked up behind him and gently tapped his shoulder blade. “Ivan…? Would you like to go with me?” His face was flush and he instantly felt a little silly for asking, but Matthew really wanted to spend some time with Ivan…and the acolyte had been working very hard.

Ivan stared at Matthew before he smiled and nodded, flush bright as he rubbed his neck. He probably smelled like a barn from all the sweating he had been doing, and doubtless his day of physical labor was showing. But he really wanted to go with Matthew. “Alright…” He smiled before gesturing to the stump. “Could I finish this first real quick?” He turned to the witch who was smiling to him. “I’ll deliver the wood when I get back.”

“Of course love, and don’t worry about the whole stump, I’ll just have it in my fireplace tonight.”

Ivan smiled and nodded to the woman before she shooed Ivan off, the acolyte walking over to Matthew and smiling as he stood beside the blonde, offering his arm in a gesture that he had come to recognize as an instant comfort to all of the witches in the community.

Smiling, Matthew took Ivan’s arm and led him to the exit of their little village. “You have been working hard….everyone has taken on a love to you,” the blonde told him after a moment as they walked through the woods that was a shortcut to the town. Matthew didn’t like to walk along the road; the cars and vehicles that came through this part of the countryside didn’t slow down for anyone or anything. 

“You are happy?” Matthew asked as they walked among trees and rustling bushes, the air pleasant and cool as fall was reaching its peak. 

“I am.” Ivan murmured. “Happier than I’ve been in years.” The man smiled down at the fledgling beside him. “Do you… Do you like me being here?”

“I do…I very much love you being here,” Matthew admitted softly, his eyes focussed on the ground covered in fallen leaves of rich, beautiful colors. “…Samhain is soon….and we always have a big festival,” the blonde hummed, teeth coming out to nibble at his bottom lip briefly. 

“I had hoped….well…it is silly, but…if no one else has asked….perhaps you’d consider going with me?” the fledgling asked, voice small and shy but still sweet as ever as he stared at the tips of his black boots as they walked. 

“I’d love to.” Ivan murmured with a smile, tilting his head to peer at the blonde with a smile. “I’d love to go with you.”

Matthew was quiet for a small moment before he smiled up at Ivan, eyes sweeping over the other male’s face. “Oh, Ivan…thank you! I’ve been wanting to ask you…but it seems every chance I had, someone else had already caught your attention,” the blonde admitted with a little flush as he led Matthew through the line of trees where they could spy the bustling town not more than a few yards away. 

“I doubt that anyone could catch my attention more than you.” Ivan murmured with a smile. He wanted to lean down and press his lips to Matthew’s, and he wondered if it was simply a natural reaction to a witch or if it was something more. Either way, he refrained and simply smiled as he reached down to place his hand over Matthew’s, his palm warm and calloused and gentle.

Matthew kept Ivan close as they made their way into town. Witches did not rely on the community to survive, but they did have types of property taxes to pay and modern desires that took real money to get. 

A few of the health and wellness shops along the main strip had set up a bond with the witches for years. In exchange for natural lotions, soaps and salves, the shop owners would exchange money, and every week Matthew was sent to do the business for the Coven. Most of the people that lived their left him alone. He didn’t look scary, in fact, Matthew tried to stay out of their line of sight altogether. 

But there were times when the younger fledglings would beg for candy or toys or things like that, and Matthew would venture further than where he would usually go to exchange to pick them up something. 

Ivan smiled as he watched Matthew flitter about the toy store for the little ones. The village, despite being modernized as it could be, was still a small one and it was common for travellers and visiting relatives to be sold small wooden toys or knick knacks, or knitted or sewn goods. Ivan smiled as Matthew looked at little wooden puzzles and animals, and stuffed dolls and toys. He had seen fledglings practicing with voodoo dolls and wondered if perhaps a doll would seem strange to them, as they had always been simply tools rather than toys.

Selecting a few things for the children, Matthew paid for them before going back to Ivan’s side. “….would you like something?” he asked after a moment, his once empty basket now teeming with little playthings, ribbons for the girls, and small bags of candy. 

Ivan smiled down at Matthew and shook his head. “I just need to pick up something.” Ivan murmured with a smile. “Come on.” The older male led Matthew through the village until he found his sister’s shop, murmuring with her in Russian for a few moments before he returned to Matthew with a soft white bear, his face flushed slightly as he held the toy out to Matthew. “I made this a while ago… I never let my sister sell it in the shop, though.” He murmured. “I… I’d like you to have it.”

The toy was knitted out of soft, fluffed wool, which had been difficult to work with in the first place, but was soft and cured to a point where it was barely recognizable as wool. Two black button eyes gleamed pristinely and the pudgy body of the bear was stuffed with more wool, giving it a decent weight despite being relatively small.

“Oh…Ivan,” Matthew breathed, his hands gently reaching out to take the toy. It was so very fitting for the acolyte and Matthew always had a deep fondness for bears. “..are you…are you certain? surely you could make quite a sale on this…it’s beautifully made.” Matthew’s fingers traced over the perfect little stitches and the darling button eyes staring back at him. “You are so talented…..”

Ivan flushed and bowed his head. “I’ve never wanted to sell him… And I think you’d appreciate him more than the shelves of the shop.” The older male smiled and placed his hands over Matthew’s, gently pushing the blonde’s hands to the younger male’s chest, gently pressing the toy to Matthew’s front. “If you like him… He’s yours.”

The blonde was quiet for a moment before he hugged the toy tightly, his nose brushing the top of the bear’s head. “I love him…Ivan..this is the sweetest gift I’ve ever received,”he told him, eyes glancing up towards the acolyte. “…thank you..” 

Walking back towards the witches’ village, Matthew stayed just a little bit closer to Ivan, his fingers tracing along the toy’s ears and pudgy little snout. “You know,…” he started softly, shyly glancing at Ivan then away again, “…do you know what the bear stands for?”

Ivan tilted his head. “No, I don’t.” He stated simply, gently leading the blonde along the wooded path, the sounds of traffic too distant for them to worry as they walked. “What does it mean?”

“Love,” Matthew stated simply, quietly, the sounds of birds and the slight breath of wind giving him more comfort than he ever wanted to realize. “A lot of native tribes used the symbol of the bear as a marking of love…to parents, children…lovers, no one loves and protects more fiercely than a bear.”

Ivan paused for a long moment before he gently laced his fingers with Matthew’s, pulling the blonde to a gentle halt. “Then… Then keep him… Because he was made with a lot of love… And I think he was waiting for me to give him to you.”

Matthew smiled after a moment, head tilting to peer up at Ivan’s face, directly into his eyes as he held the bear close with his free arm. “…I thought you didn’t believe in fate, Mr. Braginski?”

“I don’t believe in fate. But I believe in time.” Ivan murmured with a smile. “There is a time to take, a time to give, a time to wait and a time to love… And everything happens in time… Whether dictated by what you call fate or not…” Ivan tilted his head and stared down at Matthew for a long moment, observing the blonde silently. “I… Believe that he’s been waiting for you and that now is the time to give him away…”

“I see,” the blonde murmured after a moment, a little bit deflated. Perhaps he was misinterpreting what Ivan was saying…With a little nod, Matthew gently released the acolyte’s hand and moved ahead of him through the thick leaves until they reached the black expanse of the two-lane road. As cautious as a cat, Matthew hurried to the other side and stopped only when he was safely across before glancing back at Ivan. 

“Be careful. If you were hit, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Ivan smiled and tilted his head. “I doubt that you wouldn’t know what to do…” The older male gave a wave to the blonde as he watched him leave. “Goodnight.” He called gently, waiting until Matthew was inside his small home before turning to continue on his tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

Samhain was the largest celebration of the year, with a bonfire and dancing and treats and games that were played in the center of the community. Faces were painted with white makeup and red paint on lips, black kohl circling bright eyes and making them seem even more vibrant and alluring. 

Ivan tugged at his white ceremonial robes, his tunic white with cream embroidering along the sleeves and hems, his leggings a similar white with a black shirt beneath everything covering his arms and neck, his scarf draped over his throat and shoulders loosely. He shifted slightly as he waited outside Matthew’s home, watching Fledglings in their petticoats and black robes fluttering by like a flock of bats, squealing and laughing in delight at the celebration. 

“Peter! Peter you forgot your lantern!” Arthur called as he nearly tumbled out of the front door, his black robes replaced with dark green velvety drapes that swished around his form fluidly. He paused, the lantern hanging from his fingers as he spotted Ivan in front of the house. 

His green eyes widened for a moment before a hidden smile twisted the corners and he was about to say something when the rambunctious little child came stomping up the steps. “Here…now be careful not to drop it,” he told the boy and Peter agreed brightly before bouncing away with a bright wave towards Ivan.

“…I don’t suppose you’re here for Matthew?” Arthur asked with a playful glint in his eyes as he twisted his gaze up towards the lone light shining through a top window. He hummed and reached inside to grasp the handle of a well made broom. “Mind your manners,” was all the older witch supplied before he stepped off the front porch and breezed past the taller male.

A few moments later, Matthew stepped downstairs, careful of the ends of his robes as Bageshri trotted at his feet. He moved briefly into the kitchen before taking a deep breath and opening the front door. His breath caught as he met Ivan’s eyes and for a second, he couldn’t even remember how to move. Shyly, the blonde tucked his head, the brim of a typical witch’s hat blocking his face for a moment as his curls that were usually pinned up brushed his cheeks.

“Have I kept you waiting long?” he finally asked, the courage he desperately needed returning to Matthew only when he convinced himself that this was just Ivan. 

Ivan stared at Matthew for a moment, his breath catching in his throat as he smiled and shook his head. “No, I just saw Arthur’s plight with Peter…” The older male swallowed thickly after a moment before he spoke again. “You look…”

What word was appropriate? His robes were a dark blue that was almost black, a bodice like front laced with a white ribbon and the white petticoats beneath peeking from the thick outer skirt that hung beneath the tunic. Long, thin legs were encased in equally white tights and Ivan couldn’t help but think of the pretty but poisonous mushrooms that he had seen the witches use in their potions. Something delicate, natural and beautiful, but deadly in it’s own right. 

Ivan shook his head. “Indescribable…”

Ducking his head with a deep blush, Matthew shook his head and moved to Ivan’s side, his arm sliding against the acolyte’s almost too naturally. “…thank you….I suppose,” he laughed nervously, his hand tightening ever so slightly on the older male’s sleeve. “You look entirely too handsome yourself…though you always do,” the blonde witch hummed as he led Ivan from the fledgling house and towards the open fields where large bonfires glowed and music could be heard even from where they were.

Ivan flushed brightly and cleared his throat, his fingers tangling gently with Matthew’s as he led the blonde towards the festivities. They were instantly drawn into a bonfire dance, the two separated as the witches wove together and Ivan stumbled slightly as he watched the others and tried to mimic their movements.

Round and round, exchanging partners when the the music called for it, Ivan constantly turning to gaze at the blonde and follow his progress through the dance. When the two were finally thrown together in the pattern of the dance, Ivan couldn’t help but gasp in surprise, his arm instantly about Matthew’s waist while his other grasped the blonde’s own instinctively.

The music continued, crescendoed and Ivan was dizzy as he stared into Matthew’s eyes and his smile and it felt like he was drowning in the blonde completely. When the music suddenly stopped Ivan felt himself coming to as sudden of a halt against his volition, feeling the ends of Matthew’s tunic and skirts lapping at his own legs. The blonde looked so beautiful and Ivan felt breathless, so certain for a moment that this had to be a spell as he stared at the younger male, chest heaving as their fronts pressed close together. 

Breathing in little pants of air, Matthew couldn’t take his eyes off of Ivan’s. He could practically feel the other man’s heartbeat hammering against his chest and his the warmth that swelled between them nearly made the blonde witch weak in the knees. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile as Matthew watched the firelight dance off of Ivan’s eyes and oh…oh how he wanted just to kiss him. Blinking, he smiled more and took a tiny step back, but not so much that Ivan’s arm slid from his waist. 

“You dance very well…,” the blonde finally managed to say, cheeks flush and eyes unable to look away.

The entire coven broke apart and an elderly witch raised her hands and threw a fistful of powder into the fire. The flame burned a bright blue and exploded about the coven, licking warmly but not burning as it shot about the figures. 

“And tonight on our night, we cast aside our worries and woes and celebrate our own freedom!” The older woman grinned and turned. “And now, children, for our game of Trick or Treat.”

Children flooded towards the elder witches, who held bowls of candy and money and other little temptations, before the children and adolescents circled around Ivan and Pastor Lars, the two looking around, Lars with a familiar laugh and Ivan with a confused, but willing smile. 

“Trick or treat, nice and sweet, you look good enough to eat!” The children chanted, before they flooded forward and past the two, Ivan laughing as he turned and stared after the little ones, blinking when he noticed that his scarf was gone. 

“Go get it Ivan!” Lars laughed. “But don’t let them tempt you or you lose the game!”

The children and older adolescents giggled as they rushed into the line of trees, all sparse of leaves, as they drew their hoods up and guided themselves with lanterns extended. It was a traditional game that lasted for generations; if the priest or acolyte caught a smaller fledgling, the children would give them little pieces of candy or trinkets…but if the priest or acolyte were tempted into little kisses or metal coins by the older fledglings, the humans instantly lost.

With hoods pulled up and darkness as a second cover, it was quite difficult to tell who was who, which fledgling was safe to grab and which was not. Peter raced with Ivan’s scarf dangling from his little fingers, his giggles lacing with Lili’s as they rushed over the piles of leaves and wove in and out of barren oaks. 

Matthew was not far behind him, his eyes constantly darting behind him in search of his beloved acolyte. 

“Mattie! Mattie take this!” Peter called, the little blonde fledgling secretly passing the scarf into Matthew’s hands before taking off in the opposite direction. 

The blonde smiled to himself and held the scarf close to his chest before he slid behind a rather large thicket of bushes to wait, his only light from the steadily burning glow of the lantern and the cool blue moonlight casting shadows from above.

Ivan laughed as he followed flittering little lanterns, his white clothing distinguishing him from the darkness around him. He had captured a small fledgling, who had giggled and given him a piece of toffee before racing off. He jumped in surprise at a whoosh of air before him and bright red curls, the older fledgling trying to give a kiss, Ivan pulling back with a frown and racing off, searching for his fledgling more so than his scarf. 

Ivan turned and tried to find another lantern, circling a thicket as he hazily turned and smiled, trying to find the blonde little witch. 

Spying Ivan through the gnarled limbs of the thick briar, Matthew’s heart leaped into his throat as he moved as quietly as he could, the ends of the man’s scarf in each hand. He shot it forward, the middle of it curling around Ivan’s chest and successfully pinning both arms to his sides so he couldn’t move.

Coyly, Matthew moved around the acolyte and smiled up at him through the darkness, his head shaking gently to get his hood to slide down off of his head. 

“Trick or treat?”

Ivan blinked down at Matthew before he leaned forward. “Trick.” He murmured, pressing his fingers to Matthew’s waist and pull the blonde to his chest, bending his head down to kiss the red painted lips, hands cupping thin waist and blonde curls.

Matthew’s hold on the ends of the scarf slowly slid out of his hands as his eyes widened and for a moment, he almost stepped back to ask Ivan if this was alright, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he relaxed into Ivan’s hands and kissed the acolyte in return, Matthew’s hands moving up to gently grip at the front of the pristine white tunic. 

He could hear the younger fledglings giggling and romping through the woods as the priest caught them specifically to engage in his not so hidden sweet tooth, but he only seemed to want to pull Ivan closer. 

The acolyte’s arms tightened around Matthew as their kiss became lighter, the two pulling back slowly before Ivan pressed another kiss to full lips, smearing the red paint in his eagerness for another. His chest swelled with warmth as he held the blonde close, uncaring of the fact that he was jeopardizing his position by doing so. 

Matthew giggled softly into the kiss as he tilted his head back and lifted up his fingers to gently swipe at Ivan’s mouth. “I think…that was more of a treat,” the blonde hummed, his playful expression faltering for a moment as the tips of his thumbs finished swiping the red paint from the acolyte’s face. 

Ivan reached up with one hand, cupping the pale digits of one of Matthew’s and kissing the soft thumb, turning his head to press his mouth to the palm and just breathe in the scent of the young witch, scent of something sugary sweet and clean and fresh. “I only want them from you, though.” The older male murmured hazily, the drug inhaled from earlier still coursing through his system, loosening his shy tongue as he murmured soft endearments against the pale skin.

“Oh Ivan….I don’t think you realize just how badly I have thought about the same thing,” Matthew mumbled softly as he stepped closer, his head coming to rest on the acolyte’s collar. “You may not believe in fate….but I have wished every night since I was small for someone like you,” the blonde admitted, breathing in Ivan’s scent and trying to memorize it entirely.

“I… I need you, Matthew…” The older male murmured. “I can’t stop thinking about you… I just… I want you to be happy all the time and I want to be the reason you’re happy… I want to make you laugh and smile…” Ivan tangled his fingers with Matthew’s, his other hand pressing their fronts together once more as he ducked his head to press his forehead to the blonde’s in an instinctive gesture, his nose brushing at the smaller one as his breath and voice ghosted over Matthew’s lips. “I just… I just want you… Forever and always…”


	5. Chapter 5

The head council of the Coven was alerted immediately to the idea that their recently appointed acolyte had fallen into an infatuation with one of the eldest fledglings under Arthur’s care. With careful, but gentle blessing, the Coven agreed to allow the courtship of the two to continue forward, but underneath the traditions of the witches.

“A house will be appointed to you,” the eldest witch explained, her long gray hair slung over her shoulder in a loose braid. “And in this house, you and your witch will be granted access to do whatever you want. You may paint it, you may build, you may reshape and reconfigure, but you may not live anywhere else but with each other. Though the winter, you will learn to care for your witch and learn how your witch cares for you,…. you will fall madly in love or discover the error of your ways. By the first days of spring if you are truly meant to be, the council and the priest will personally bless the union…and you may decide if you are truly ready to bond with a witch.”

With the gentle but firm words of the elder, Arthur had taken it upon himself to personally escort Matthew to the front of the cottage where he left him in the hands of the pending acolyte. “May you live in understanding and walk with each others hearts,” the older witch told them, an almost worrisome look on his face as he kissed Matthew’s forehead. 

Matthew drew Ivan’s arm to his side and together they moved through the empty garden to inside the tiny home. A small kitchen and dining nook, a living area that fit a fireplace and two chairs, a bedroom and a tiny closet bathroom were all that was inside. If two in love could not make it living together side by side, it showed not only to themselves, but to the rest of the Coven that their souls would never survive as one. 

For a few weeks, both witch and acolyte gathered food together and worked to make sure that just in case of an overnight snowstorm they were prepared. But none such phenomenon affected the village; and as the nights grew colder, the two only proved to get closer. 

Gather the handle of a wooden bucket into his palms, Matthew lifted it out of the linoleum sink and moved to the front door. Most of the other witches had retired for the evening, but the street lanterns burned bright and warm, making Matthew’s understandable fear of the dark lessen. He dumped the contents, a mixture of spice and herb that he hoped would preserve the land should it freeze, over a patch of greenery that he felt certain were useful plants. Bageshri meowed at his feet before hurrying inside to curl up beside the warm fire, her black fur slightly damp from the low hanging mist surrounding the area. 

Matthew sighed, breath evident in a gentle puff in the cold air, as he stepped off of thee front porch and drew his cloak around his arms. It was longer than his usual fledgling cloak, but it was cold, and the velvety piece provided encasing warmth that Matthew adored. Head tilting up towards the stars, the blonde couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful the night was, enchanting and mysterious. 

Ivan approached just as he saw Matthew gazing at the stars, smiling as he hoisted a bundle of timber down from his shoulders, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose and lips against Matthew’s own in a gentle kiss. He loved Matthew, and it was obvious despite his shyness and undoubtedly naive nature. He knew that he loved Matthew and he doubted that love would do anything but grow. He was uncertain of what a bonding was, but certainly later he would find out. The human paused as he pulled back slowly, recalling the gift he had purchased Matthew which now rested heavy in his pocket. 

It was not unusual for witches to have technology, it was simply that their lives didn’t revolve around it the same way that humans tended to. Ivan himself had a general dislike for most things that made unnecessary noise and trouble, such as phones and laptops. But they had their uses and so in the kitchen Ivan had essentially given Matthew his own laptop, as the blonde tended to look up things more than he would. Ivan would email his sisters daily, as Natalia enjoyed smashing out messages to her big brother and Katyushka worried constantly. 

In the last two weeks of living with Matthew, Ivan had noticed that the blonde had wistfully been looking at the Apple website, browsing through ipods and pursing his lips in want. Ivan smiled as he pulled back from the blonde, leading him inside and depositing the bundle of timber before the fireplace before he turned to Matthew and smiled. “I went by the post today.” He murmured, reaching into his coat pocket and removing the small brown wrapped box. “I got this for you.”

“You spoil me so,” Matthew breathed, collecting the box into his hands. “What is it?” 

The bear that Ivan had given Matthew had been faithfully stationed on the sill of the window in the bedroom they now shared. Sometimes, the blonde would cuddle the soft toy, but his new favorite pastime had easily become curling against Ivan and lavishing in the warmth the acolyte admitted. 

Matthew was notorious for making Ivan food and treats at least once a day; but usually the human had little snacks and things of that nature to keep in his pockets while he worked. The fiery redheaded woman, most commonly seen with Arthur (everyone had a sinking feeling the two were related but couldn’t stand each other enough to actually admit it) had teased Matthew constantly as everyone became more and more aware of the little things Ivan would have to eat almost all the time by saying: “You know a witch is in love when they stand in front of the oven more than the cauldron”. 

Matthew didn’t deny a thing when the rumors met the ears of the little fledglings and Peter or Lili or even Michelle would come and ask him questions whilst eating whatever leftovers of sweets the blonde witch had.

Carefully, Matthew slowly opened the brown paper while all the while shooting glances towards Ivan. “You know..you really don’t have to do this….get me presents and things…it’s already gift enough that you…-” the blonde was silenced by his own little gasp, eyes raking over the shiny box of a little red ipod that he had his eyes on for weeks now.

“Ivan!”

Ivan smiled down at Matthew, tilting his head to catch the blonde’s expression. “You like it? I wasn’t sure this was the one you wanted… And it took a bit of arguing but I got them to send it to the village post and not the city…” The older male looked uncertain for a moment. “I put some music on a card for them to put on it for you… I couldn’t understand the Theban descriptions and there were no translations, but I think it has some incantation practices?” 

“You put…you put lessons on there for me?” Matthew asked, looking wide eyed and completely touched. “And music….what kind of music?” 

“Just…” Ivan rubbed the back of his neck. “Things that reminded me of you…”

Matthew thought for a moment before he extended his hand to gather Ivan’s fingers into his. “Will you….would you listen with me?” He smiled, warm and gentle as he tugged him gently to the door and outside into the cool night. Matthew was careful to open the box, laughing softly at trying his best to set it up and turn it on correctly before he slid it into Ivan’s hands. 

Ivan nodded as he smiled and pulled Matthew onto the porch swing that they had been given with the house. He helped Matthew with turning on the device and let the witch figure the touch pad out himself before they both took one of the earbuds and Ivan wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde.

They sat like that for hours, arms curled around each other and faces tucked close together. It was only when it got too cold for either one of them to stand it anymore and they reluctantly untangled their limbs and retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The village was a close knit community…and everyone tended to know everything about everyone else. There was no gossip, just quiet knowledge, and that was one of the factors that the witches prided themselves on in how it separated them from the common humans. 

That next morning, however, as Peter dutifully went to let out the house pets that watched over their sleeping witches, the little fledgling ended up stomping through the home and shouting to wake everyone up. His urgency was so great, that Arthur was certain something was wrong.

“You’ve just gotta come see!” Peter declared, pulling Arthur by hand and out into the street, even in his housecoat, even while the older witch grumbled. 

“See what…Peter, it is sinfully early even for us,” the blonde groaned as he was led to the front of the little cottage. “Honestly, if this is to show me something that you and Lili thought would be funny-..Oh..”

The cottage that Ivan and Matthew had resided in since their trial began had always appeared to be quaint, but plain, with rich soil even in the coldest of months, as if it were just waiting for the opportunity to blossom. 

Overnight, the barren garden of the house had blossomed, the entire space filled with sunflowers of different sizes. But what was most unusual, was that up the sides of the cottage and curling around the roof of the porch were blossoming moonflowers.

Ivan was already awake, cutting down one of the sunflowers and smiling as he carried it inside to where Matthew was still asleep, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s temple before he laid the bloom on his own pillow, his eyes sweeping over Matthew’s face before the acolyte turned and left. He was not necessarily amazed by the sudden blooms…. More humbled by it than anything else. It showed a force of nature, something powerful and wonderful that had blessed their little home. He’d certainly ask Matthew about the blooms and their meaning later.

He was, however, delighted that the garden was now filled with his favorite flower…

Matthew had been most surprised when he discovered the sunflower on Ivan’s pillow, but nothing prepared him for what waited outside. Eyes wide and hands cupping his mouth, the blonde witch had stared wide eyed and silent until the reality hit him. 

Their love was pure and unbridled, blossoming and growing as real as the flowers now consuming their garden. It was not so strange to see a singular blossom that represented a couple begin to grow, but for two?

“That’s only happened once before, you know…,” Arthur called from the other side of the gate. Matthew turned to look at him, eyes softening as he regarded the only parental figure he really had ever known.

“But…do you really think…?” Matthew asked, voice breathless as he tried not to smile too excitedly. 

“I don’t have to think to know, Matthew. I think we all did the moment he came to us.” The older witch regarded the fledgling with a knowing smile. 

Ivan had a habit that he had developed over the winter of working through the morning, returning for lunch and possibly a light nap if it was too cold out, and then running his remaining errands in the evening. The older male smiled as he heard the sound of soft singing, walking carefully into the kitchen where the afternoon sun was streaming in and he could see Matthew standing with a bowl in hand, reading a recipe off of Ivan’s laptop. He had his headphones from his ipod in and as Ivan approached he slowly reached out an unhooked one of the earbuds, leaning over to whisper along with the music the blonde was humming. 

“I have seen the most beautiful light… In your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes…” Ivan’s voice was low and gentle, slightly tinted by his accent as he pressed his lips to the blonde’s cheek and continued to hum with the song.

Pausing, the blonde witch’s fingers knuckle deep in kneading the fragrant dough he had been working at all day. His cheeks lit up only slightly as he tilted his head, eyes closing as he paused and relished in Ivan’s sweet kisses. 

Turning his head even more, Matthew managed to kiss Ivan’s lips, silencing his gentle singing in favor of showing him affection. He pressed their foreheads together, eyes opening to peer at Ivan’s face. “Welcome back~”

Ivan smiled as he pressed his forehead back against Matthew’s, stealing another gentle kiss. “This is the perfect afternoon for a nap.” Not like they’d get any sleeping done. They’d most likely just curl together and murmur soft conversation between kisses. That didn’t mean that Ivan didn’t enjoy that any less. “What are you making?” He asked, peering at the dough and resting his chin on Matthew’s shoulder, his arms curled around the thin waist gently.

“Maple nut bread….,” Matthew hummed softly as he continued to knead at the bread dough until it was at a consistency he liked, before he moved to wash his hands. “It’ll take awhile for it to bake properly…why don’t you lay down to rest?” the blonde asked with a hidden little smile, knowing that if they did lay down together all they’d do is talk

Ivan smiled as he pressed a playful kiss to Matthew’s jaw. “Why don’t you come with me?” He asked as he gave the thin waist a sqeeze. “You ruined me, I can’t rest without you with me.”

Laughing softly, Matthew nodded his head and wiped off his hands on a small towel. “Alright….but you have to rest. It’s cold out there…,” he berated with a smile, before gently taking Ivan’s hand and leading him through their small house to the bedroom. The bed was not so very wide, but big enough for the two of them with its hand stitched blankets and quilts. He waited until Ivan had removed his shoes before he gently pulled the acolyte under the covers and snuggled against him. “Your toes are even cold, you poor thing…”

Ivan grinned and shoved his feet against Matthew’s warm legs, holding the blonde in place with chilled fingers beneath his shirt and on his stomach as he pressed his cold nose to Matthew’s jugular playfully, making sure that his love felt every extremely cold part of him. “That’s why I have you to warm them up.” Ivan murmured, playfully mouthing at Matthew’s cheek as he smiled and laughed at the blonde.

Ivan smiled as he pressed a kiss to Matthew’s cheek. “The garden bloomed last night…”

“I know…it’s stunningly beautiful,” Matthew hummed as a little shiver crept up his spine from all of the little cold spots Ivan made sure to press against him. “I kept the sunflower you left with me…it was a beautiful gift,” the blonde smiled as he pressed a kiss to Ivan’s forehead and ran his fingers, gentle and soothing up and down the acolyte’s back.

Ivan smiled. “The white flowers remind me of you…” Ivan tilted his head and kissed the blonde. “They’re just as pale as you…” Pale Matthew… In a pale set of robes… Their bonding day was close and Ivan had been told that Matthew would look beautiful in white… He was excited to see the blonde waiting for him, for the day they’d be joined together.

"They’re called moon flowers….the symbol of the Goddess is the moon," Matthew hummed, reaching a hand into the front of his outfit to pull out a necklace with the triple moon pendant on it. "See? And the sun is the God," Matthew smiled, tilting his head to peer at Ivan, noses brushing. "They are two sides of the same coin…light and life and time and constant…and so entirely in love…," Matthew kissed Ivan’s nose, his arms curling over the older males ribs. "Every one pines for a love like that."

“I’m lucky, then, that I found you.” The older male smiled and kissed the blonde gently, pressing his forehead to Matthew’s. “When is our bonding ceremony? Is there a specific date for tradition?”

Matthew smiled and laughed a little , his lips pressing to Ivan’s once again. “Litha…but you would know it as the Summer Solstice,” the blonde kissed at Ivan’s nose playfully “…it’s in June…when all the other people in the world are thinking about weddings, too…”

“June… You know… Women say that if they marry in June that they’re a bride all their life.” The older male smiled. “Will you be my bride all your life? I’ll treat you like one.”

Matthew tilted his head and laughed softly. “The honeymoon will never be over?” Matthew smiled, kissing Ivan’s mouth and running his fingers through his silvery hair.”But of course…I’ll always be your bride.”

Ivan smiled and pressed his lips to Matthew’s and rolled the blonde onto his back, his nose pressed to the smaller male’s for a moment before he grinned and stroked his fingers over soft curls and cheeks. “I love you.” He murmured softly, pressing his forehead to Matthew’s gently. “So much.”

"And I love you too….so much," Matthew smiled, curling his arms around Ivan’s neck to tug him closer for a kiss. It was difficult to try and wait for the proper time to make love to Ivan…all Matthew wanted to do was press the older male close and never let him go.

Ivan gently curled his fingers against Matthew’s head and pulled long kisses from his mouth, feeling warm and breathless by the time their kisses ended and gently stroked his finger over the curve of Matthew’s nose. “You’re precious.”

"So are you..," Matthew smiled, lips parted to pull in a little breath as he parted his thighs to bring Ivan closer, his nose brushing against Ivan’s. "You’re wonderful…you’re everything."

Ivan smiled and pressed his forehead to Matthew’s gently, his lips mouthing at the blonde’s gently. “When will we start the bonding?” He asked, trying not to sound too eager. He knew that he wasn’t going to come from the process unscathed. Matthew had explained that it was painful, but he wanted this. He wanted his soul to be bound to Matthew’s, wanted to be with him forever, to live out Matthew’s lifespan as his lover and husband and mate.

"We already have…but I don’t think it’s the type of bonding you’re thinking of," Matthew teased , trailing a finger down Ivan’s neck. 

“I’m thinking of the one that will connect me to you.” Ivan whispered. “Forever… You… You don’t know just how much I wanted this.”

"I think I have an idea…," Matthew mumbled softly, his nose brushing Ivan’s as his hand rose to press to the older males chest. "I know how badly you want me settled here in your heart, in your soul, in your veins," Matthew sighed happily, lips brushing Ivan’s sweetly, invitingly.

Ivan covered Matthew’s hand with his own, his lips warm and inviting as they pulled long kisses from soft lips until they were both pressed so closely to the bed that the warmth of their breaths was stifling. “I want to always have a piece of you with me.” He murmured gently, tender and so gentle with Matthew, add if he would break the smaller male with his enormous hands.

Matthew smiled softly, fondly, his head tilting in order to brush their noses and foreheads together. “Perhaps I’ll make you something to wear…something where everyone will see that you are mine…though, Ivan, I’m certain not one person would be brave enough to approach you now,” the blonde murmured, a knee sliding possessively up the taller male’s side.

“Am I really that frightening?” Ivan asked with a soft laugh, his fingers sliding up beneath Matthew’s sweater to feel at the ridges of his spine gently. His hands were warm now, but Matthew’s skin was warmer and he savoured the heat of the smaller male, feeling the pit of his stomach burn as he pulled a soft kiss from Matthew’s lips.

“You have it wrong, Darling,” Matthew cooed softly, his fingers threading in silvery hair gentle and loving, his lips parting to let out a sigh of happiness at feeling Ivan’s hands on his skin. He wanted to feel Ivan’s hands anywhere…everywhere..it was hard to fathom the idea of waiting. Matthew was unsure what they were waiting for….there was no doubt in his mind that Ivan was the one. “…it’s not you they should be afraid of, it’s me.”

Ivan smiled and pressed his lips to the smaller male’s. “Oh, well, in that case, continue.” The older male rolled their bodies until Matthew was pinned beneath his own bulk, large hands gentle over his shoulders as he pressed his mouth along Matthew’s own. 

Matthew laughed softly, the small width of the bed making it easier for him to shift his knees apart in just the right way to press Ivan as close as he could possibly get him. “…Don’t worry, Ivan..I think it’s plain for anyone to see that you’re mine and no one elses,” the blonde purred, his fingers teasingly dipping along Ivan’s spine.

Ivan smirked as he dragged his mouth over the smaller male’s jaw and throat. “All yours.” He murmured softly, mouthing at the thin chain around the boy’s throat that contained a small engraving. Ivan knew that it was the god that Matthew had devoted himself too, but little else. Mouthing over the blond’s collarbone the older male hummed against the bone gently. “What is your god the patron of?”

Tilting his head back, Matthew smiled and closed his eyes, his hands shifting up to curl into Ivan’s hair as he sighed happily against his ear. “…the longer version is much prettier I assure you, but…it’s safe to say he is the patron of sex and fertility,” the blonde purred, lips brushing the shell of Ivan’s ear.

Ivan chuckled at that and raised an eyebrow as he peered up at the blonde. “And here I was being told that you were just the sweetest, most innocent little fledgling in the entire village.” The older male teased as he gave another kiss to Matthew’s collarbone, trailing his lips up the blond’s neck gently. “Why did you choose him?”

Matthew laughed softly and curled his arms around Ivan’s neck, his head tilting to nuzzle sweetly at the older male’s nose. “…It was more like…he chose me, really. He governs over children..which is something important in Arthur’s house..but..sex..love making,” Matthew sighed, almost dreamily but not quite, “…we have Sabbats that encourage sex and love..because it’s beautiful and emotional and raw…people crave for love, die and fight for love…live for it..,” Matthew tilted his head, his forehead gently pressing to Ivan’s. “…there is nothing more beautiful than love…and that is all that he represents; that fire and desire…that longing and intense desperation you feel when you’re parted from the one you love. I never felt any of that truly until the night you left my tent and now here you are…,” the blonde sighed with a smile, his nose nuzzling gently at Ivan’s. 

Ivan smiled as he listened to Matthew, enjoying the passion in his voice as he spoke about his god. Ivan himself had never felt anywhere near passionate about the Christian god and to see such enthusiasm in Matthew made his heart swell even more for the blonde. “Then you’re well suited to him as a follower.” The older male pressed a soft kiss to Matthew’s lips gently. “I love hearing you talk about your beliefs.”

Matthew laughed softly, his head tilting in order to press a kiss to the center of Ivan’s forehead. “My devotion has clearly rewarded me well…I have you now to shower with love and loyalty and passion…,” the blonde smiled, his hands sliding forward to gently trace at Ivan’s cheeks. “One day, Ivan…you’ll wish I didn’t speak as much,” Matthew teased, running a finger down the line of Ivan’s nose.

“I don’t think I’ll ever wish you didn’t speak as much.” Ivan teased, nipping at the tip of Matthew’s finger. He groaned when an alarm went off from the phone in his pocket, dropping his forehead to rest on Matthew’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go.”

Smiling softly, Matthew tilted his head to kiss Ivan’s temple. “….just think..the faster you go the faster you’ll return…and I may even have a surprise waiting for you,” the blonde murmured sweetly, pressing kisses across pale cheeks. 

Ivan pouted but the expression didn’t last too long as his lips curled into a smile, untangling their limbs as he pulled one last kiss from Matthew’s lips. “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to herd kittens for the ceremony this evening.”

“Ivan….are you complaining about kittens?” Matthew smiled, sitting up as Ivan did, his fingers still reaching to brush any part of the other male that he could reach. “It could be worse….it could be spiders.”

“I’m not complaining about the kittens themselves. Just the fact that I have to herd about thirty of them into a basket and then make sure that they don’t get out for a half an hour while the children are herded into the church.” Ivan rolled his eyes before grasping Matthew’s hand and pressing a firm kiss to the palm, breathing in the scent of the blonde before he smiled and pulled back. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He murmured before leaving the room to get on with his duties.


	7. Chapter 7

When a witch was given a familiar it was a great ceremony, as the cat itself had to choose the fledgling. It used to be thought that older cats were better because they had more life experience, but it was soon discovered that if the familiar developed along with the fledgling that it was of a greater benefit for the witch later on, as a deep connection had been built. 

Currently Ivan was struggling with carefully walking around the kittens that had been raised in the breeding house down the road from the church, the witch watching with amusement from the next room as Ivan managed to get one kitten into the basket only for the three previous kittens inside to leap out when he lifted the wicker lid. 

This went on for a good fifteen minutes before Ivan finally just started to gather the mewling bundles of fur into his arms and placing as many kittens as he could at one time into the basket before gathering the next bundle. Eventually they were all mewling and settled inside their transport and Ivan could carefully carry them back to the church. 

Unfortunately the minute he set the basket down and opened it to check on them the kittens came scrambling out before he could stop them. Half an hour of trying to fit under pews to capture the tiny creatures and eventually just giving up and laying down on the floor where the kittens piled on top of him for warmth and use as a kitty tower found Ivan in much the same position when Matthew arrived. 

Matthew wasn’t exactly the best cook in the village, but he at least tried to make Ivan a snack of sorts before the familiar ceremony, which depending on the fledglings, could take some time. Stepping into the empty church, Matthew tilted his head in confusion at the slightly miscued pews and the very loud mewling of kittens. 

“Ivan?” Matthew called softly, setting down the small basket near the front door before shrugging off the warm cape he had worn over to keep out the cool air. Head tilting, Matthew followed the mewling of the kittens until he found Ivan on the floor, covered in the little fur balls. A hand pressed to his mouth to suppress a laugh as he knelt on the floor and gently reached to coddle a fluffy kitten in his hands. 

“Ivan…you are aware the kittens go inside the basket…yes?” Matthew asked, amused as Bageshri slid in the side door and perched on a pew, a good distance from all the small, loud kittens. 

“I’m well aware. But you have to explain it to them.” Ivan stated as another kitten climbed over his eyes and draped itself there contentedly. “They don’t seem to be listening to me at all.”

Matthew laughed softly and shook his head, cupping the kitten he had picked up closer to his chest. “That’s because, Ivan Darling, you’re not telling them correctly,” the blonde hummed, kissing the kitten’s nose even as Bageshri swiped her tail unhappily. 

Ivan pouted as he lifted the kitten from where it was draped over his nose. “If you can teach me the cat words for “please get in the basket” then I’d be very grateful.”

Matthew laughed softly and rolled his eyes a little. “Ivan…you can’t speak cat. Just insist, sweetly, as if they’re the most important creatures on earth, that they stay in their basket for the time being, and that you’ll be sure to fetch them some warm milk and tuna as fast as you can,” the blonde nuzzled his nose against the kitten he held before getting up to place it in the basket. The little orange kitten mewled and its brothers and sisters waddled and hopped back into the basket before they seemed to look at Ivan quite expectantly. 

“See?”

“Now I have to get them tuna and warm milk, huh?” Ivan smiled as he leaned over to pull a soft kiss from Matthew’s lips. “They’re like me, food is always the perfect incentive.” The man smiled as he peered at Matthew before glancing down at the expectant little kittens. “Can you guard them and make sure they don’t go anywhere while I go get those treats?”

“Dutifully I will guard,” Matthew smiled as he knelt beside the basket, his head tilting towards Ivan. “Although…I think Bageshri wants to go with you,” the blonde pointed out, a finger extending to point towards his own familiar, the dark, fluffy cat currently weaving her way between Ivan’s legs and purring.

Ivan smiled as he bent to pick up the cat, stroking at her head and scratching behind her ears as she contentedly snuggled against his chest. “Who’s my favourite cat, huh? I bet you know.” The man grinned as he smiled over at Matthew. “I’ll be right back.”

It took a few minutes but eventually Ivan returned with an enormous bowl of cream and a dish of tuna that the kittens instantly mewled impatiently over before Ivan placed the two items on the floor, smiling as he sat beside Matthew with Bageshri inbetween them, having already eaten her fair share of tuna and cream. 

It didn’t take long for a bunch of excited fledglings to flock in like little bats, giggling and excitedly peering at the kittens that were moving back to their basket as Pastor Lars smiled and moved to stand beside Ivan. 

The ceremony was simple enough, as fledglings approached a kitten would move forward and it was Ivan’s job to bestow the tiny bundle of fur into soft hands while Lars read a brief blessing.

By the time the last kitten was mewling in her new owner’s arms Ivan was exhausted after having had to herd both kittens and children back to their seats throughout the ceremony. The elderly witches were smiling at the man’s patience and his own weary smile as he slumped down in his seat and moved to rest his head against Matthew’s own temple. 

“You’re a natural with them,” Matthew whispered softly, his head tilting to place a kiss on Ivan’s cheek as Bageshri eagerly moved to nuzzle into the older male’s lap. “And there’s food for you at home,” the blond sing songed, a hand reaching across to curl against Ivan’s.

Ivan sighed contentedly as he cuddled close to the blonde’s side even as people began to filter out of the building. “Time for dinner and then sleep and then we do it all over again.” The older male smiled as he tilted Matthew’s face towards his for a soft kiss, sighing again as he cupped Matthew’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so much, Ivan,” Matthew smiled, his hands curling gently into the front of Ivan’s robes before he stood and gently tugged the older male up with him. “You deserve a nice long nap,” the blonde hummed, one arm curled around Ivan’s as he led him slowly back to their little home.

“Are you going to let me?” Ivan teased as he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s torso, lifting the blonde into his arms when they arrived at the gate to their little home, wandering into the house before he plopped down in front of the fire, sighing as he cuddled Matthew close against the plush rug that Katyusha had sent for them as a housewarming gift. The older male groaned as he stood, wandering into the kitchen and lifting the ladle out of the first pot that he saw, not even bothering to smell it as he lifted the ladle up to his mouth. “So did you make stew again?” He asked as he began to take a sip from the ladle.

Matthew hummed and laughed softly, his head shaking before his eyes widened and he rushed forward off of the rug and into the kitchen. “No, Ivan! Wait! That’s not stew!” 

Ivan, after previous experience, knew that when Matthew sounded that panicked that he should remove whatever it was from his mouth. The man turned towards the sink and spat out whatever had been in his mouth, rinsing it out with water a couple of times before he swallowed and sighed. “What was that? Not dinner?” Ivan asked after the initial panic was gone, tilting his head towards the blonde, ignoring the slight itching around his mouth, not realizing that there was a five o’clock shadow quickly forming around his jaw and mouth.

“Oh no,” Matthew sighed and shook his head. “I’m going to have to come up with a new system so you know what’s food and what isn’t,” the blonde moved to find the most reflective pot in the kitchen so he could hold it up for Ivan to see himself. “You’re growing a winters’ beard, Ivan…even the smallest drop on your tongue would’ve made that potion work..”

Ivan laughed at the sight of himself with a rather thick, pointed beard on his chin and a moustache to go along with it. The man waggled his eyebrows at Matthew. “Do you think I should keep it?” The man asked teasingly as he leaned forward to kiss Matthew’s lips gently.

Laughing softly, Matthew rose his hands to gently press to Ivan’s chest. “It tickles..but there’s no getting rid of it now….well…not until the effects wear off marginally,” the blonde sighed with a smile. “…next time, you should look before you eat silly,” Matthew hummed before leaning forward to press a kiss to Ivan’s nose.

Ivan smiled as he nuzzled Matthew’s nose with his own. “So if it’s winter’s beard… Will I have it all winter?” The man asked as he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist. “And I’ll start to look more carefully.”

“If you want it,” Matthew smiled and tilted his head towards Ivan as he pressed another kiss to the man’s forehead. “…though…I’m sure it’ll prove difficult to get rid of before spring.”

“Well then I suppose it stays until spring.” Ivan grinned as he pressed his lips to Matthew’s. “And I know that look on your face. You like it. It’s the same look you get whenever I wear that one shirt with the sleeves rolled up.” The older male lifted Matthew into his arms briefly before he pressed their noses together. “So. Dinner.”

“Will you eat or will you just continue to tease me for the rest of the night,” the blonde hummed, a finger trailing under Ivan’s chin just as teasingly, before he pointed at a pot with steaming potatoes and meat.

Ivan chuckled as he gave Matthew’s finger a soft nip before he moved to the pot and got a clean spoon to fill a bowl with the potatoes, meat and carrots inside the pot before he gave Matthew a bowl as well. The older male quickly ate his meal before he gathered Matthew up into his arms, waiting for the blonde to finish as they sat on one of the chairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Tilting his head, Matthew nuzzled at Ivan’s neck, a breathy little sigh leaving his mouth as he curled his arms around the older male’s shoulders. “I love you…I love you so much…”

Ivan smiled as he kissed at Matthew’s throat and jaw, gentle and sweet as he waited for Matthew to place his spoon down before the older male stood, carrying the blonde through the small house to their bedroom, gently laying the slender frame down. Soft kisses were smoothed over Matthew’s skin, the older male sucking at particularly sensitive spots he had found as his fingers cupped at the soft curve of Matthew’s shoulders and spine. 

Humming softly with pleasure, Matthew smoothed his hands up and down Ivan’s side, his fingers teasing at the rise of the older male’s shirt before one of his hands tugged playfully at silvery hair. “I think you’re doing that because you know I’m ticklish….”

Ivan grinned as he kissed at Matthew’s ribcage, peering up at the blonde with a playful look. “Maybe.” He teased, giving a soft bite to the blonde’s ribs, sucking a mark there before he moved to the curve of waist and hip.

“That isn’t very nice,” Matthew pouted, sticking his tongue out playfully at Ivan as he rose his legs to trail his toes along the older male’s spine. The blonde shuddered lightly at the kisses to his hips, his lips parting to breathe out his lovers name needfully. “…though I guess…my reaction proves otherwise.”

“You like that, huh?” Ivan grinned as he kissed along the arch of Matthew’s hip, pushing the soft black shirt the slender male wore off of his torso completely before his hands began to work at the black pumpkin shorts he wore. Ivan hummed, shucking the pants off long legs before he started to kiss at the thick, soft stockings that Matthew wore, his lips trailing down over Matthew’s leg to nip at thigh, knee and finally the top of Matthew’s foot before he moved back upwards, small damp spots showing where Ivan had spent more time tormenting. Ivan pressed his hands along Matthew’s hips, feeling the curve of them and thumbing at the elastic of Matthew’s underwear, his fingers teasing over the fabric as if contemplating whether to remove them or not. 

“Do you want…?” The question hung in the air, Ivan knowing that if Matthew told him to that he’d stop right there and not push.

“Do I want….you?” Matthew asked softly, his face flush as he slowly sat up so that he was practically in Ivan’s lap, his fingers running over pale cheeks and into silvery, soft hair. “I love you…and I want you more than anything I could ever imagine…”

Ivan pulled soft kisses from Matthew’s lips, his arms wrapped firmly around the thin waist as they remained like that for a while. It didn’t take much more encouragement for Ivan to gently lower Matthew onto the bed, murmuring against his lips as he shucked his own shirt and pants as quickly as he could. “I think I fell for you the moment I saw you… I can’t imagine life without you…” The older male pressed his forehead to Matthew’s as his hands moved to cup Matthew’s hips gently. “My heart aches for you whenever I’m gone.” The soft confession held so much truth and it was frightening but at the same time Ivan knew that Matthew wouldn’t hurt him. They loved each other and it was obvious.

“Do you know why?” Matthew asked softly, his fingers trembling with just the thought of what they were about to do, how they were about to feel. Making love, when two souls were so close to being almost the same as theirs were, was sometimes overwhelming and sometimes…it simply felt like coming home. 

“We believe that…,” the blonde whispered softly, his hand smoothing tenderly on Ivan’s cheek, “…two people in love don’t just have one soul…they’re missing halves of each other…when I’m away from you…or when you’re gone from me…we are not complete…so we ache and ache…until we’re in each others arms again…,” Matthew smiled, his lips brushing gently against Ivan’s. “…they’re so much more to love than most people ever realize…and not even I knew it fully until I saw you.”

Ivan curled his arms around Matthew’s form, tugging him close until their chests were pressed together and the older male could tuck their foreheads against one another, violet eyes lidded as they stared gently down into Matthew’s own gaze. “When we’re bonded… Will I be able to feel you even when we’re apart?” The man asked gently, his knees tucking up beneath Matthew’s thighs so that their hips, still separated by thin layers of fabric, could push together gently. 

Matthew smiled and nodded his head, his hands smoothing lovingly down the curve of Ivan’s arms. “You’ll be able to feel me as if I were resting inside your chest always….you’ll know when I’m angry or sad…when I’m lonesome or needing…,” the blonde gently nuzzled at Ivan’s nose, his hands reaching around to trail sweetly along the pale back “….and I will be able to know when you’re hurt…when you’re furious…when you’re happy..”

Ivan pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss before he pulled back, smoothing his hand up over Matthew’s chest and stomach. “I love you… So much… And I want you to be with me forever…” The older male cupped Matthew’s cheek gently, stealing more kisses from soft lips before he asked gently. “Do… Do you want to wait? Madame Grace mentioned that… That witches sometimes saved themselves for their bonding ceremony… Do you want to wait or do you want…” The older male smoothed his hand over Matthew’s waist gently, unable to put a word that seemed to describe what it felt like they were about to do.

Smiling gently at Ivan’s gentle touches, the blonde curled his hand around Ivan’s fingers before he hooked his ankles behind the older male’s back. “…Ivan…you’re the only one I’ll ever want…the only one I’ll ever be with. Tonight, tomorrow…the night we are bonded or a million years after that…each will feel like the first time for me….saving myself means nothing now…our bond could only grow stronger no matter what we chose.”

Ivan smiled as he kissed Matthew gently, pulling the smaller frame closer before he pushed down the blonde’s underwear, managing to wrangle the fabric off of Matthew’s legs. It wasn’t a strictly sexy dance they performed, smiling and kissing and laughing on occasion when one or the other would get tangled in fabric or limbs. Eventually they were laid down on their sides, Ivan’s face pressed to Matthew’s shoulder as he kissed along the blade of it, nipping at the soft skin while one hand stroked along his lover’s length. The other hand was more occupied with working Matthew open with careful prodding.

It felt so wonderful to be so close, to be able to touch and kiss and just hold his love against his chest. Ivan smoothed his hands over Matthew’s hips as he adjusted himself, freezing when there was a knock at the door, the older male blinking quietly before he slowly pulled back. “Um… Should I…?”

Matthew all but wilted and sighed quietly, his head bobbing in a little nod. “Yes…it would be improper to ignore it….they know we’re in here,” the blonde murmured as he sat up and leaned against the worn headboard, head tilting to give Ivan an apologetic look. 

Ivan moved to go open the door, blinking when he saw that no one was there. He frowned and turned back to go inside, moving to sit beside Matthew. “No one was there.” He murmured curiously before he tilted his head to kiss Matthew. “Oh well.” He murmured, gently pushing the blonde down onto the bed. 

The larger male was suddenly thrown backwards by a solid, insistent force, landing against the back wall of the bedroom, at least having the presence of mind to land on his feet. He stumbled for a minute, dazed and confused, as he looked around, staring at Matthew. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Remember when I said they knew we were here?” Matthew asked nervously as he flung off the covers and shifted to adjust his clothes before going to make sure Ivan was alright. “…well…they also knew what we were doing in here…”

Ivan paused before he started laughing, leaning forward to kiss Matthew gently. “Are you telling me that whether we like it or not we’re staying chaste?”

“Unless of course you’d like to find out what would happen if we looked but didn’t touch?” Matthew smiled, a little embarrassed at his “family’s” strict rules. The blonde curled his arms around Ivan’s waist and nuzzled at his neck, a happy sigh leaving his mouth as he relaxed against the older male’s form. “I guess it really doesn’t matter….does it? We’re together, that’s enough.”

Ivan nodded and curled his arms around Matthew, nuzzling at the did so. “It’s enough. And spring is soon… We’ll be together then.” His fingers reached up to lace with Matthew’s gently. “Forever.”

—

Spring had arrived and with that came various repairs needed to compensate for what the winter had dealt to the buildings. There was a window on the children’s dormitory that needed to be repaired, there was a roof that needed to be tarred again in a section. Ivan repaired several fences, checked in on various elderly witches, chopped more fire for hearths and checked the fence that contained the perimeter of the coven’s community.

The entire day he was buzzing with excitement, rushing through his jobs and chattering about how there wasn’t enough time to finish everything, he needed to get home, tonight was his bonding ceremony.

Ivan was racing through the front of his door, smiling as he peered at the blonde that was already in the kitchen, preparing herbs and bandages and various other supplies needed. 

“I made you some lunch,” Matthew smiled, his hair dotted in little purple and yellow flowers as he peered over his shoulder at Ivan as he came in. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep rushing around,” the blonde teased, a smile lighting up his face as he packed the little healing herbs into a basket that Bageshri was guarding lazily.

Ivan smiled and kissed the blonde gently. “I’m excited, so sue me.” The older male stroked his hands over Matthew’s waist. “So you and I start at sundown… And then at dawn we go to complete the bonding?” It wasn’t as if they hadn’t gone over and over this, planning and preparing for weeks on end. They’d do the bonding in their garden, among the great stalks of sunflowers and the soft white blooms of moonflowers. They had already cut aside and cleared a space for them to do so and there was a soft blanket prepared. 

“Mhm…,” Matthew smiled as he turned to gather what he had made Ivan for lunch. “In a little while..I’ll go and see Arthur…and he’ll help me get ready.” the blonde hummed as he leaned to nuzzle Ivan’s temple. “I can’t wait, Ivan….I’m so excited to finally be with you…”

Ivan smiled as he kissed Matthew’s lips gently. “I’ll be waiting.”

Once Matthew had left the man moved to stand at the threshold of their property, his feet planted firmly as he waited in the robes that were pure white and would be stained with his own blood. It was an hour before the sun set and Matthew returned, Ivan smiling as he watched the slender figure moving towards him. 

Matthew’s face broke out into a bright smile, his own robes matching Ivan’s with shocks of gold around his waist and on his sleeves as he moved towards the older male, his hands extending to gently grasp Ivan’s sweetly. “Are you nervous?” the blonde asked softly as he peered up at Ivan.

Ivan smiled as he nodded. “I’m excited as well.” He murmured gently, leaning forward to kiss Matthew’s lips. “I have the blanket set out… With everything needed.” The larger male led Matthew through the towering stalks of the sunflowers to the circle they had shorn into the garden. Ivan sat down, smiling as he peered at the blonde. His own robes were much simpler than Matthew’s, as the blonde would be cutting through them to his flesh. 

The blonde tilted his head towards Ivan in what he hoped was reassuring as he slowly drew a pouch of salt from the small basket of supplies and pulled out his athame, the slim white opal handle fitting in his palm perfectly. 

Matthew closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he slowly and carefully cast a circle that would protect the two of them from any prying or mischievous spirits. The blonde turned and knelt in front of Ivan, a gentle smile on his face as he placed his own athame in the older male’s lap and exchanged it for the small dagger already there. 

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Matthew asked softly, his eyes tilted up to meet Ivan’s.

“My mind hasn’t been changed in months, Matthew, it won’t change now.” The older male leaned forward to kiss the blonde’s lips gently, the athame being moved from Ivan’s lap before the man laid down on his stomach, tilting his head to smile at the blonde. “I’m ready.”

“It will hurt,” Matthew warned softly, for what seemed like the millionth time as he shifted to kneel beside Ivan. It worried Matthew, to willingly harm Ivan, but he had practice over and over on how to do this safely and swiftly, so that the pain would be over with before the older male could realize it. 

Placing a kiss to Ivan’s shoulder, the blonde took a deep breath before he shifted to begin tracing the small dagger’s blade over Ivan’s back in an intricate pattern that was his own personal seal. There was a crescent moon on top and the circular frame around the rest that held the image of an egg, surrounded in flowers and little mushrooms. 

For every wound and cut Matthew made, he covered with salve and herbal band aids, and by the time he had finished, the entire scar covered most of Ivan’s back. Matthew’s fingers were bloody as he pulled back and let out a shuddering breath, his hands moving to smooth the last of the salve and bandages over Ivan’s skin.

Ivan grunted and bit his tongue through the process, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he waited. When the final cut was made and his back throbbed with the pain the older man released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His eyes opened and his tensed shoulders relaxed as he tilted his head to look at Matthew. “Is it done?” He asked with a deep breath, smiling shakily and looking paler than usual as he recovered.

“Yes,” Matthew looked entirely apologetic as he shifted to run his fingers through Ivan’s hair after he made sure to wipe them off. “The herbs will help it heal…but you have to take it easy,” the blonde smiled, his shoulders slumping. “No more rushing…not for a little while.”

Ivan smiled and nuzzled at Matthew’s palm. “We have a honeymoon coming up.” The older male smiled as he stroked Matthew’s leg with his own hand. “You won’t have to let me go for some two weeks, right?” The man closed his eyes. “We rest now?”

“Yes, Ivan…,” the blonde smiled gently, shifting until he could curl beside the older male. It wasn’t safe just yet to move Ivan, the wounds were still too fresh and sensitive. “Just rest…and soon this’ll all be over with..”

They slept the night and right before dawn they woke. Ivan stood in his tattered robes, smiling as he collected Matthew. He cut aside some sunflowers and formed a quick wreath for the blonde’s soft curls, tucking moonflowers between larger golden blooms. They left the property and soon a procession of men and women and children followed, singing brief songs and blessings as they moved out of the community to the nearby cliffside to overlook the ocean. 

The road was empty and Ivan as always made sure that others passed safely before he moved to kiss Matthew and cross himself. 

Peter and Lili were giggling and pulling at one another’s hair and giggling. There was a roar of an engine about the bend and Ivan’s eyes widened as he raced forward. 

His torso covered the two smaller frames, pushing them forward to the other side of the road just as the car’s horn blared through the air. 

The group of witches hadn’t realized what happened as all of a sudden there was laughter and music and dancing and the next a startling horrible silence after the ringing blare of a horn.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur felt his body completely frozen in place, shell shocked and dumbfounded before the sound of a horrible shrieking scream that he had never heard before snapped him out of it. The blonde man’s head snapped up in time to see Matthew running into the street and falling to his knees, the younger blonde gathering a very broken and bloody body up into his lap. 

“Goddess…,” his sister breathed beside him as Peter and Lili began to wail, the little bodies running from the street and into Arthur’s sides. 

Matthew wailed and screamed, his body shaking as he gathered Ivan into his lap, tears streaking down his face as he pressed his head to the bloody and bruised one in his arms, and pleaded and begged for the older male to not leave him. 

“Get him out of the street,” Arthur hissed as he passed the children to another witch before he moved carefully towards Matthew, the younger blonde’s white wedding robes completely covered in Ivan’s blood. 

“Matthew…Matthew, love…we have to move…it isn’t safe,” Arthur tried, very gently, his eyes closing briefly as he caught a glimpse of Ivan’s body.

There was no mistaking it; Ivan was dead.

A couple of other witches moved forward, their steps silent as they approached Matthew’s wailing form. They knew the blonde would be inconsolable, his wailing and crying only increasing the longer he held Ivan and the longer Ivan didn’t respond back to his calls.

It was quite difficult to remove Ivan from Matthew and to bring the newly departed couple to the main church, the blonde’s cries the only sound anyone could make out.

“What’s going on?” Lars called as he was woken, racing into the main gathering halls only to freeze at the sight of Ivan’s body laid out on the ground. “Jesus Christ.” The man murmured, rushing forward only to reel back at the sight of the man’s face covered in blood. “We… We should prepare the body for burial…” 

“No! No!” Matthew wailed, coming to kneel beside Ivan’s body, his hands tenderly stroking at the blood stained hair, his face streaked in ugly tears as he all but lowered himself beside the body. “Please…please no, he’s still warm…please don’t,” Matthew begged, his hands shaking as he curled his arms around Ivan’s body.

Arthur covered his mouth as he met the eyes of some of the elders, all looking torn on what to do. 

“Matthew… Matthew, he’s dead.” Lars tried to reason with the distressed blonde, feeling his heart go out to the young witch as he watched him coddle Ivan’s head and chest close. “His spirit has moved on, I’m sure…” The priest looked to the other witches worriedly, not wanting to touch Matthew for fear of upsetting him even more.

“Not…not necessarily,” an elder spoke up, her eyebrows pinched on her forehead as she watched the body on the ground. “We might still have a chance…but we’ll have to move quickly to keep the body intact.”

Matthew rose his head, his cheek smothered in blood from Ivan’s chest, his eyes swimming in tears as he peered at the elder then towards Arthur.

Arthur swallowed hard before he turned to peer at Lars. “Quickly. We need as much ice as we can find. Anything cold, hurry,” the blonde ordered, sending witches in a flurry of robes and quick steps as they moved to gather what was requested.

Ivan’s body was placed on a bed of ice, Lars having gone to the butcher in the dead of night and begged the use of one of his deep freezers. Moving the machine into one of the meeting halls, Lars helped the witches cover the man’s body in ice, his face and folded hands the only things visible above the ice. 

“Now… We wait.” One of the elder witches murmured.

—

I have to hurry. I have to hurry. I have to hurry.

The words were whispered over and over, a litany, a mantra in the air that pulsed and breathed through the community. 

I have to hurry.

The voice was familiar and everyone recognized it. 

Peter was the first to see the spirit. The window to the dormitory was opened and closed and Peter blinked, opening his eyes before he scrambled backwards from the window, seeing the smiling form of Ivan’s face as the man opened and closed the door again.

I have to hurry. I have to hurry.

Grace had jumped when she had seen Ivan on her roof in the later morning, the man wandering along the surface before he vanished. 

I have to hurry I have to hurry I have to hurry I have to hurry

Matthew was the last to see the spirit moving through the threshold of his home. 

IhavetohurryIhavetohurryIhavetohurryIhavetohurry

The blonde had turned, nearly dropping the tea he was making and his eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he made to reach for Ivan.

But the man was gone, and it was as if he wasn’t ever there to begin with.

Matthew mindlessly wandered out of the little house, meeting a few other coven members that had seen the spirit as well. 

“He’s here…he’s still here,” the blonde whimpered as he moved as fast as he could towards where Lars was keeping Ivan.

There had to be a way to get him to come back, but waiting wasn’t something Matthew wanted to do.

One of the elders was checking over the body quietly, searching for something that none of the others were quite certain of. The woman, named Bella, looked up and hobbled over to Matthew, her hand on a cane as she peered up at the blonde. “Your bonded is still here, little one, as you well know… But will you go find him?”

Matthew nodded without hesitation, his fingers curling into white fists as he peered at the woman. “Anywhere…I..I’ll go anywhere for him…please…can you tell me how?”

Bella nodded to Lars, who was holding an enormous sectioned leather book. The cover was worn from years and the entire book was written in a language that wasn’t Theban nor English nor any known language. At least not known to anyone but Bella. 

The woman flicked to a back section, then to a second section behind that and peeled open the worn, yellowing pages. The black ink was crisp and clean despite how ancient it seemed before Bella revealed a page of a corpse with several cycling circles of script around the body. Bella traced her fingers around a couple before she found the one she was searching for. 

“Ivan is a haunting. He’s trapped in some sort of limbo, a world where he’s reliving the same thing over and over again. In our one day he might be reliving this moment thousands of times.” Bella turned the page. “You have to find a way to break that pattern of repetition…” Bella peered up at the young man. “To go to limbo… You have to enter the same state that your love is in.”

“I..,” Matthew swallowed, his hand pressing to his chest as he peered at the woman carefully. “…I have to die?” The idea wasn’t scary for Matthew, not really, not when it had all the potential of bringing back Ivan.

Ivan’s body wouldn’t last and everyone knew it. They had another day or so at most to mend his wounds and prepare his body for his spirit. 

“Yes. We’ll put you to sleep, little one, with some Belladonna we’ll put you to sleep for a day… And you have to bring him back.”

Matthew nodded without even having to think about it. He’d die for Ivan; a thousand times over he’d die for him. 

Without Ivan, even if it was only a day, Matthew could feel his heart slowing; he felt no need to go on without his love.

The blonde wandered to the body, his hand gently brushing over the bruised face as he pressed a kiss tenderly to the tip of Ivan’s nose. “I’ll bring him back…I won’t come back without him.”

“You’ll come back without him after a day. You’ll only have this one chance.” Bella stated simply before they prepared a place for Matthew to rest beside Ivan’s body.

The belladonna was mixed with warm water and given to Matthew, Bella, Arthur and Grace all sitting to keep watch over the two as the night fell. 

“One day, little one. Blessed be.”

Matthew nodded his understanding as he held the poisonous tea. He felt so tired already and barely managed a reassuring smile at his family that sat nearby before he began to drink the mixture. 

Arthur bit his lip as he Matthew’s body tremble, the blonde dropping the cup as he laid back and struggled for breath as his heart slowed to a dangerous stillness. 

The last thing Matthew remembered before everything faded to back was Ivan lying beside him, and how the man looked like he was peacefully sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew awoke slowly, like he was struggling to break free from the deep blackness of sleep. The blonde sat up, his head light though he touched his hand to his forehead as if expecting it to hurt, or for there to be blood.

But there was nothing.

The blonde realized that he was in the woods, in a familiar spot surrounded by thick brush and fall leaves. Beside him was a lantern, though it was daylight, and behind that a pointed hat that Matthew recognized as his from Samhain.

Standing, Matthew carefully moved through piles of brightly colored leaves and sweet wrapped candies, finding it strange but only because candies did not fall from dying trees.

At least, Matthew remembered it as such.

There was a figure wandering through the woods, wrapped in black and tall and familiar. He had a high Roman collar about his neck and his silver hair was windswept and messy. The man walked right past Matthew, as if he didn’t see him, his motions rushed as he moved. 

Ivan was in a hurry, he needed to get everything done. The children’s dormitory had a broken window, Elise’s roof needed to be tarred, Grandmamma Adam had a broken fence and he needed to chop wood for all the fires before sundown. 

He rushed towards the community, smiling to various people as he went about his work. 

Matthew felt his throat clench as he recognized Ivan instantly and he tried to call out to him, but it didn’t seem the other male had even heard him.

The blonde moved, kicking up leaves, candies and wrappers as he moved out of the woods and into the town that was all too familiar. He wondered briefly, if Arthur or Grace or Bella could see him like they had all seen Ivan, but that wasn’t important as he followed the tall male dressed in black.

When the figure had stopped to repair a window, Matthew hovered beside the ladder, his fingers twisting with worry as he peered up at the other spirit.

“Ivan? Do…do you have a moment?” He didn’t want to upset Ivan; spirit’s were delicate and he last thing Ivan needed was to be upset.

“Only for a moment!” Ivan called as he finished repairing the window, opening and closing it to test that it still worked. Once he was sure he climbed down the ladder, folding the item and tilting his head to Matthew. “I need to hurry, I have big plans tonight.”

“Yes…yes I know. A wedding,” Matthew stated, feeling his chest ache as he peered up at Ivan’s face. The blonde swallowed as he lost his voice; he didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“Ivan…do…do you know who I am?”

Ivan stared at the blonde for a moment, as if searching for something. “You’re… You’re Matthew. You’re a fledgling… You’re my responsibility.” The man was quiet before he moved around Matthew. “I have to hurry.” He called, moving on to the next task. 

And the next. 

And soon it was night time and the man was in their yard, in their garden, cutting down the thick stems of sunflowers. All the while whispering about how he wasn’t going to make it, how he had to be on time.

But when the sun set the man stopped what he was doing, slowly moving into the street, walking through the darkness, the sunflowers in his hand falling from his grip as he moved. 

He was in the street now, staring down the road, at the bend where traffic became most dangerous, watching and waiting for something, he didn’t know what. 

And Matthew had followed Ivan relentlessly, calling for the man, trying to get him to talk again, but nothing worked.

The blonde hovered on the side of the road, full of fear of stepping onto the black asphalt. 

“Ivan! Ivan get out of the road! It’s dangerous! If you were hit again, I don’t know what I’d do!”

And then there were lights, the roar of an engine and the blare of a horn. The light was the last thing that the two saw before there was darkness.

Matthew awoke slowly, like he was struggling to break free from the deep blackness of sleep. The blonde sat up, his head light though he touched his hand to his forehead as if expecting it to hurt, or for there to be blood.

But there was nothing.

The blonde realized that he was in the woods, in a familiar spot surrounded by thick brush and fall leaves. Beside him was a lantern, though it was daylight, and behind that a pointed hat that Matthew recognized as his from Samhain.

Standing, Matthew carefully moved through piles of brightly colored leaves and sweet wrapped candies, finding it strange but only because candies did not fall from dying trees.

At least, Matthew remembered it as such.

There was a figure wandering through the woods, wrapped in black and tall and familiar. He had a high Roman collar about his neck and his silver hair was windswept and messy. The man walked right past Matthew, as if he didn’t see him, his motions rushed as he moved. 

Ivan was in a hurry, he needed to get everything done. The children’s dormitory had a broken window, Elise’s roof needed to be tarred, Grandmamma Adam had a broken fence and he needed to chop wood for all the fires before sundown. 

He rushed towards the community, smiling to various people as he went about his work. 

Matthew felt his throat clench as he recognized Ivan instantly and he tried to call out to him, but it didn’t seem the other male had even heard him.

The blonde moved, kicking up leaves, candies and wrappers as he moved out of the woods and into the town that was all too familiar. He wondered briefly, if Arthur or Grace or Bella could see him like they had all seen Ivan, but that wasn’t important as he followed the tall male dressed in black.

When the figure had stopped to repair a window, Matthew hovered beside the ladder, his fingers twisting with worry as he peered up at the other spirit.

“Ivan? Do…do you have a moment?” He didn’t want to upset Ivan; spirit’s were delicate and he last thing Ivan needed was to be upset.

“Only for a moment!” Ivan called as he finished repairing the window, opening and closing it to test that it still worked. Once he was sure he climbed down the ladder, folding the item and tilting his head to Matthew. “I need to hurry, I have big plans tonight.”

“Yes…yes I know. A wedding,” Matthew stated, feeling his chest ache as he peered up at Ivan’s face. The blonde swallowed as he lost his voice; he didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“Ivan…it’s me…it’s Matthew…the wedding tonight…”

Ivan stared at the blonde for a moment, as if searching for something. “Wedding? Oh! Yes, I have to perform your wedding!” The man was quiet before he moved around Matthew. “I have to hurry.” He called, moving on to the next task. 

And the next. 

And soon it was night time and the man was in their yard, in their garden, cutting down the thick stems of sunflowers. All the while whispering about how he wasn’t going to make it, how he had to be on time.

But when the sun set the man stopped what he was doing, slowly moving into the street, walking through the darkness, the sunflowers in his hand falling from his grip as he moved. 

He was in the street now, staring down the road, at the bend where traffic became most dangerous, watching and waiting for something, he didn’t know what. 

And Matthew had followed Ivan relentlessly, calling for the man, trying to get him to talk again, but nothing worked.

The blonde hovered on the side of the road, full of fear of stepping onto the black asphalt. 

“Ivan! Ivan you have to get out of the road! The car…Ivan please!”

And then there were lights, the roar of an engine and the blare of a horn. The light was the last thing that the two saw before there was darkness.

Matthew awoke slowly, like he was struggling to break free from the deep blackness of sleep. The blonde sat up, his head light though he touched his hand to his forehead as if expecting it to hurt, or for there to be blood.

But there was nothing.

The blonde realized that he was in the woods, in a familiar spot surrounded by thick brush and fall leaves. Beside him was a lantern, though it was daylight, and behind that a pointed hat that Matthew recognized as his from Samhain.

Standing, Matthew carefully moved through piles of brightly colored leaves and sweet wrapped candies, finding it strange but only because candies did not fall from dying trees.

At least, Matthew remembered it as such.

There was a figure wandering through the woods, wrapped in black and tall and familiar. He had a high Roman collar about his neck and his silver hair was windswept and messy. The man walked right past Matthew, as if he didn’t see him, his motions rushed as he moved. 

Ivan was in a hurry, he needed to get everything done. The children’s dormitory had a broken window, Elise’s roof needed to be tarred, Grandmamma Adam had a broken fence and he needed to chop wood for all the fires before sundown. 

He rushed towards the community, smiling to various people as he went about his work. 

Matthew felt his throat clench as he recognized Ivan instantly and he tried to call out to him, but it didn’t seem the other male had even heard him.

The blonde moved, kicking up leaves, candies and wrappers as he moved out of the woods and into the town that was all too familiar. He wondered briefly, if Arthur or Grace or Bella could see him like they had all seen Ivan, but that wasn’t important as he followed the tall male dressed in black.

When the figure had stopped to repair a window, Matthew hovered beside the ladder, his fingers twisting with worry as he peered up at the other spirit.

“Ivan? Do…do you have a moment?” He didn’t want to upset Ivan; spirit’s were delicate and he last thing Ivan needed was to be upset.

“Only for a moment!” Ivan called as he finished repairing the window, opening and closing it to test that it still worked. Once he was sure he climbed down the ladder, folding the item and tilting his head to Matthew. “I need to hurry, I have big plans tonight.”

“Yes…yes I know. A wedding,” Matthew stated for what felt like the hundredth time and feeling his chest ache as he peered up at Ivan’s face. The blonde swallowed as he lost his voice; he didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“Ivan…please…please listen to me…we don’t have much time…it’s me…it’s Matthew….our wedding is tonight…and I have to ask something of you…please, Ivan…”

Ivan stared at the blonde for a moment, as if searching for something. “I’m sorry, I’m too busy to talk right now, I’ll come by your home tomorrow.” The man was quiet before he moved around Matthew. “I have to hurry.” He called, moving on to the next task. 

And the next. 

And soon it was night time and the man was in their yard, in their garden, cutting down the thick stems of sunflowers. All the while whispering about how he wasn’t going to make it, how he had to be on time.

But when the sun set the man stopped what he was doing, slowly moving into the street, walking through the darkness, the sunflowers in his hand falling from his grip as he moved. 

He was in the street now, staring down the road, at the bend where traffic became most dangerous, watching and waiting for something, he didn’t know what. 

And Matthew had followed Ivan relentlessly, calling for the man, trying to get him to talk again, but nothing worked.

The blonde hovered on the side of the road, full of fear of stepping onto the black asphalt, before he darted across the road and curled his arms around Ivan’s middle.

“Ivan…please…I can’t lose you, not like this…not now…I love you,” Matthew swallowed, his face pressed to Ivan’s shoulder. “Please, Ivan…I’m begging you…I can’t..,” the blonde whimpered, trying to think of something, anything to gain Ivan’s attention.

He was running out of time and Matthew knew that this was it, this was his last chance to have Ivan back.

Whimpering, Matthew’s arms loosened, and he tilted his head to peer up at Ivan’s face, his hand lifting to cup the older male’s cheek.

“For the boy thou were, for the man thee art, and for the husband thou shalt be to me…I do choose you to be mine own,” Matthew swallowed, his hand shaking as he traced Ivan’s cheek bone. “I shall from…f-from this day forth, ‘till beyond the end of time…take thee to be mine own…”

Matthew could think of nothing else to say to Ivan but the vows they had rehearsed long through the winter. If nothing else worked, at least Matthew knew he had the chance to exchange them, at least his own, to Ivan, if he failed; at least Ivan was his. 

At least they could still be together.

Ivan blinked at that, at hearing the words. Something rang in the back of his mind, memories of something real and warm… 

Ivan slowly turned his head and just as he heard the blare of the horn once more he grabbed Matthew and shoved the blonde out of the road. The light was the last thing that the two saw before there was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

Ivan gasped as he arched in the freezer he had been stored in, screaming so loudly that he woke the three witches that were asleep beside him and Matthew. The man flailed, scrambling out of the ice and shivering as he fell onto the floor, coughing and breathing frantically, eyes wide and terrified as he curled in on himself, hoarsely trying to catch his breath between his terrified noises.

“Goddess…he did it,” Arthur breathed as he stood with a startled look on his face and moved with Grace to gently approach the man on the floor. 

“Ivan? It’s me…Arthur…do you recall…anything?” the blonde man asked gently as he knelt beside the agonized male, his hand reaching to run a soothing hand over Ivan’s forehead. Grace knelt on his other side, offering heated blankets and already sending Bella to fetch hot water.

“Matthew, where’s Matthew?” Ivan asked instantly, pushing aside Arthur at the sight of Matthew’s hand draped over the edge of the couch he had been laid on. The larger male moved to grasp Matthew’s fingers, feeling the warmth and the pulse there, shivering as he tangled their fingers together and started to cry, curled up on his side, in pain and having relived his death over and over again.

“He’s fine, love, he’s just fine…he’s just asleep,” Arthur explained gently as he approached Ivan and did his best to wrap the man in the blankets Grace had brought. “You need to rest, Ivan…your body is very hurt right now,” the blonde witch explained, nodding to his sister for help in moving Ivan to another couch opposite Matthew’s.

Ivan panted as he was moved, refusing to release Matthew’s hand and forcing their bodies to be kept close together as he felt his eyes close and his body shut down from exhaustion despite having just woken up. 

His dreams were filled with car horns and bright lights. 

It was hours later when Matthew sat on the floor beside Ivan’s sleeping form, the man’s body having been slathered in a salve full of lavender and chamomile and sweet milk that would make him feel better and less stressful. His wounds had been dressed and Lars had called in a doctor to give proper stitches and casts where needed.

Bageshri was curled devotedly on Ivan’s leg, keeping the area warm with her thick, black fur as Matthew sipped at hot tea to continue to wake up his own body. 

He was not traumatized, not how Ivan was, and the blonde couldn’t help but wonder if Ivan would truly be alright.

Ivan whimpered in his sleep, searching out Matthew every so often before he’d fall back into dreams of death and limbo. It was at least two days before he was awake again, jerking his head up and being overcome with dizziness before he focused on Matthew, reaching out to grab the blonde’s hand and pull gently, whimpering and eyes unfocused as he stared at the familiar form of his love. 

“I’m here,” Matthew assured gently, his head resting on Ivan’s chest as he pet sweetly through the man’s hair. “I’m here…Bageshri is here…you’re alright, darling,” the blonde smiled softly, his fingers continuing to move gently against Ivan’s head. Matthew didn’t want to push him, to stress the other male out. He just needed to get better, and Matthew was content to wait.

By the end of the week Ivan was moving about again, was alive and well so far as everyone was concerned. He still had nightmares but he could eat, sleep and walk just fine. He hadn’t spoken about limbo, had shied away from the subject whenever any of the witches and Lars had brought it up. 

It was one particularly cool evening, Ivan and Matthew laying on the floor of their home in front of the fire, when Ivan spoke up. “It felt like a dream.” He murmured. “Or a nightmare, I guess… I could remember food, could remember people, but everything was… Blurred… And it was like remembering experiencing something… Not how it really was.” The older male tightened his arms around Matthew. “And I couldn’t change. I was stuck on a track…”

“I know,” Matthew murmured softly, his eyes focussed on the dancing fire as he relished in the feel of Ivan’s body against his own. “We don’t…we don’t have to talk about this, Ivan…I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“It felt real…” Ivan murmured after a long moment. “I thought I was a priest and… And my strongest memory of you was when we had kissed at Samhain… I couldn’t remember that we were going to be married… I couldn’t remember my sisters or anything that had happened before…” The older male tucked his face against Matthew’s neck, letting out a shuddering sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

“No…no Ivan….please…don’t be sorry,” Matthew murmured softly, his arms encircling the older male’s body so he could cradle him close. “I have you back…I have you here, and alive. You’re mine…and…and I’m not going to lose you ever again,” the blonde whimpered softly, his face pressing to Ivan’s temple.

Ivan curled himself around Matthew, tangling his fingers with the blonde’s and murmuring softly. “For the boy thou were, for the man thee art, and for the husband thou shalt be to me…I do choose you to be mine own, I shall from…from this day forth, ‘till beyond the end of time…take thee to be mine own…” Ivan whispered softly, giving Matthew’s fingers a gentle squeeze. 

“You…you heard me?” Matthew asked softly, his eyes filling with tears as he whimpered and pressed his forehead to Ivan’s. He had tried to keep his emotions in check, to not seem as upset as he had felt in order to spare Ivan of feeling any worse, but Matthew couldn’t help it any longer. 

He cried softly, his face pressing into Ivan’s hair as he clutched the other male close. “Oh…oh Ivan…I was so scared I had lost you….I can’t…I can’t lose you, Ivan..I love you so much..”

Ivan’s arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, clutching him close and murmuring “I love you” over and over again. He kissed the blonde, repeating the phrase as he pressed their bodies close. 

He had almost lost him, had almost left Matthew, his Matthew, his wonderful sweet beautiful Matthew, behind. 

There was a new desperation now, he wanted to hold Matthew, his fingers pushing open the blonde’s black clothing, feeling the soft curve of his flesh and the way it gave easily beneath his own. He kissed down slender chest and stomach until he pressed his mouth between the blonde’s thighs. 

Matthew shuddered, his head tilting to peer at Ivan’s face as he sniffled, his face wet as he gave the older male a shaky smile. “You…you won’t get…get in trouble this time,” the blonde murmured softly, his cheeks heating up as he reached a hand down to shakily run through Ivan’s hair.

Ivan smiled as he slid his fingers into the blonde, kissing up again in order to kiss his love’s lips, cupping Matthew’s cheek and nipping at a full lower lip. “I would think that dying entitles us to this.” He murmured as he lifted Matthew’s hips and pulled him close, tugging down the soft fabric of his own sleep pants in order to push himself into the blonde, moaning softly. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long, he needed just the closeness. 

“Ivan…,” Matthew whimpered softly, his thighs shaking as he lifted his legs to wrap around the older male’s hips. “If…if it didn’t…the fact that you’re mine now s-sure would,” the blonde smiled breathlessly, his hands brushing up Ivan’s arms, feeling over new and old scars before curling his arms behind the older male’s neck.

Ivan kissed the blonde’s full lips and nodded, his fingers digging into Matthew’s hips as he moved against the smaller male. He could feel the heat building up in his stomach, his eyes bright as they stared down at Matthew. He loved Matthew so much, loved the blonde even more now that the blonde had dragged him back from death. “I love you.” He murmured gently.

“I…I love you, too,” Matthew murmured, his face red as his arms dropped to the thick woven carpet underneath his body, his fingers digging into the intricate loops and fabric as he whimpered and arched his back. Ivan was so warm and perfect and real that Matthew felt his body shuddering and his little cries increasing far earlier than he would’ve liked. The blonde came with a whimper of Ivan’s name, his hands curling tight against the older male’s forearms.

Ivan moaned as he came, feeling his body snap as Matthew’s own tightened around him. He pressed his lips to the blonde’s jaw, feeling the flutter of his pulse, confirming that they were both alive. The older male moaned as he pulled out from Matthew, pressing their bodies together to feel their chests and heartbeats moving against one another. “I love you so much.” He moaned softly, his fingers stroking over slim sides before he kissed Matthew’s jaw. “My perfect little witch.”

The blonde laughed softly, his face lighting up as he tucked his nose against Ivan’s temple and clutched the older male close. “I love you so much, too…, even if I’m not a perfect witch..not yet,” Matthew smiled, stroking his fingers over the intricate scar on Ivan’s back. “Just….just promise me one thing, darling?”

“Anything.” Ivan murmured as he cuddled the blonde close, tucking their foreheads together gently. He could feel Matthew’s breaths against his palms, feel the blonde’s heartbeat slowly coming down from the frenzy they had experienced a few moments before. 

“Always promise to look twice? For me? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” the blonde smiled, his shoulders trembling in a little laugh as he pressed sweet kisses to the older male’s face.

Ivan chuckled, grasping Matthew tightly and kissing soft lips. “I promise. I’ll look both ways twice… Just for you.” The older male nuzzled his nose against Matthew’s, his fingers stroking over slender waist and hips. “I love you.”

“I love you too….so much, darling,” the blonde murmured softly, his eyes drooping as he cuddled tight to Ivan’s body, his fingers moving idly along pale skin. 

—

Samhain came about once more and Ivan, working now among the witches as an assistant, collecting ingredients, herbs, the blood and fur of creatures and various other needs for the witches themselves, could hardly contain his excitement. Samhain was his favourite sabbat and he looked forward to the games and the food and the dancing. 

“Are we ready?” Ivan asked as he pulled on the high-necked shirt he wore for special occasions, his jacket an off-white with a pearly patterning on it as he peered around the corner of their door at his husband, smiling at Matthew’s frilled little gown and the bright red shoes he wore. “We look ready, da?”

Laughing softly, Matthew bobbed his head and adjusted the little bell collar that Bageshri wore for the special occasion. “Da,” the blonde smiled, moving to kiss Ivan’s cheek as his hands smoothed at his husband’s shirt. “I like it when you use Russian…have I ever told you that?” Matthew hummed as he grasped his lantern and slid his basket over his arm as he wandered out of their house with Ivan at his side and Bageshri at their ankles.

“Usually when you’re moaning my name beneath me.” Ivan smirked, giving his husband a gentle kiss before he lifted the insistent cat that was clawing at his leg. “And your cat is going to get fat because I carry her everywhere.” Ivan sighed as he scratched behind soft little ears. “I spoil both of you endlessly.” The older male wrapped his arm around Matthew’s waist and the two made their ways to the center of the community, the bonfire already lit by the time they arrived. 

“She just happens to love you just as much as I do…and if you want to hear more of that moaning I suggest you be the one to catch me, tonight,” the blonde teased before he released Ivan’s arm and moved to wander toward the festivities to drop off the treats he had made specifically for eating later.

Ivan grinned and accepted an apple that had been cored and soaked in rum, sitting down just beyond the bonfire dancers and children, eating his treat and watching Matthew as he did so, smiling widely at the blonde. 

Matthew danced and smiled with the smaller fledglings, the children eager to play their version of trick or treat. The blonde tossed a look over at Ivan, the silent question all over his face as Lars called the festivities to a still so that he could explain the well known rules.

The blonde smirked as he picked up his lantern and dangled it from a finger before he followed the rest of the fledglings into the dark forest, full of giggling and laughing and bobbing amber lights.

Ivan laughed as he and Lars darted into the darkness, attacking the smaller fledglings with tickles in order to get treats and avoiding the older fledglings in order to stay in the game. Ivan wandered for a while, munching on bits of caramel and clusters of nuts held together with chocolate. He grinned when he saw a pair of slender ankles dangling from a tree branch, reaching up to grab the blonde’s feet and tugging gently as he looked up at Matthew. “I caught you.” He called, reaching up and collecting the slender waist in his palms to hoist Matthew down. 

Matthew laughed and slid back so he could hook his knees over the low tree branch that brought him face to face with Ivan, his shoulders shaking in his laughter as he pressed an upside down kiss to his husband’s lips. “Help…help me down!” he cried softly, feeling the blood rush to his face as he reached for Ivan’s arms so he didn’t fall out of the tree altogether.

Ivan laughed as he tugged Matthew out of the branches and after some struggling the two overbalanced and toppled to the ground, Ivan laughing as he held Matthew to his chest, the two having landed in an explosion of dead leaves. There were brownish orange leaves in Matthew’s hair and Ivan grinned as he leaned upwards to kiss the blonde, his fingers ruffling through soft curls to dislodge the foliage. “I caught you, do I get a treat?”

“That all depends…I have candy in my pocket…is that the sort of treat you’re after?” the blonde teased as he shifted to place a kiss on Ivan’s mouth. “But I have a feeling it isn’t candy, is it?” Matthew hummed, smirking as he shifted to straddle Ivan’s waist, his lips pressing to his husband’s mouth.

Ivan smirked as he shifted his hands up beneath the petticoats that Matthew wore, kissing his husband’s lips firmly. “You’re much sweeter.” He murmured against Matthew’s mouth, leaning back against the pile of leaves, his fingers gently tickling the soft flesh of Matthew’s thighs. “Come here, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Priest of Pentacles! Please make sure to leave a comment!


End file.
